Revenge
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: (Chapter 10! Owari!!)Angry and frustrated with Shuichi, Aizawa Tachi decides to threaten him with a secret. How would Shuichi overcomes this problem? Aizawa fans, please don't kill me!!!
1. Default Chapter

This fic is dedicated to Ashura san and Asma san Enjoy!!!

Arigatou for reading my fic.. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!!! 

I apologize if there is any grammatical error.  

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine! This is a non-profitable work

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Aizawa Tachi clenched his fist as he saw Shindou Shuichi's face and the members of Bad Luck on the television screen. He still remembers what happen to him the day after he went to search for Yuki. The pain, the humiliation is still there. He gritted his teeth. Frustrated, he switched off the t.v and threw the remote control away.

'Tachi, what are you doing?' Ma-kun asked.

'Yeah, we were watching it!' the other one exclaimed.

'Urusai!!! Shindou Shuichi…. I won't let you get away with this!! I'll make you suffer!' Aizawa mumbled and curved a wicked grin.

'Tachi, it's enough! Remember what happened the last time you went to look for Yuki? Touma was really angry and because of that, NG redrew the contract too! We were like stray dogs, begging almost every company to sign us. Now, thank god that this company are willing to have us.' Ma-kun tried to persuade Aizawa. The other guy nodded his head.

'What the hell you guys knew about it! That was his fault! And Touma, he's supposed to be our manager! He helped Shuichi instead of us!' Aizawa said angrily, jabbing his thumb on his chest.

'Tachi, cool down. Touma always helped Shuichi, if you remembered. But, come to think of it, he helped Yuki, not Shuichi. Shuichi is his lover, that's why he helped him.'  The blonde hair stared directly at Aizawa as he spoke.

'Baka.. Touma is a damn mysterious guy. No one knew what he's up to anyway. He has many reasons for helping Shuichi.' The other one put in.

'There must be something that we don't know. Something between the 3 of them and I'm determined to find out what is it. And when I do.. I'll….' Aizawa laughed wickedly, which brought dismay to his friends.

'Tachi…' was all they could manage. 

****************************************************

 'Tadaima Yukiiiiiiiii!! Shuichi shouted as he bounced into his lover's office. As usual, Yuki is sitting on his chair, fixing his eyes on the laptop in front of him.

Yuki didn't say anything. He kept quiet and continued with his work. Shuichi smiled at the sight. He got use to Yuki's coldness. He knew the dateline of his new book is coming. He had been staying up late for the past few nights to complete his new novel. Quietly, Shuichi exit the room and went to the living room. He turned on the television for some entertainment news and watched silently.

Yuki stopped typing and turned his attention to the half opened door. He knew Shuichi came back, but he's too busy to talk to him. It's been a long time since they last talk. He wanted to do so, but time is running out for his new novel. As cold as he may be, he actually cares for his young lover. He curved a smile and continued with the last chapter of the story.

2 hours later, he came out from his office. He walked to the living room and found that it was dark. The lights were not turn on. 

'Where is Shuichi?' he thought. 'He went out?' No.. that cannot be, he answered himself. Shuichi would normally tell him if he goes out. Suddenly, he heard a soft snore from the couch. He turned his head slightly and found that the petite boy lay on the couch; blanket covered half of his face, fast asleep. 

Yuki smiled silently. No wonder he couldn't see Shuichi. It was dark and Shuichi's small, dark blue blanket camouflaged him. He carried the younger boy into his room and put him on his soft bed.

As Shuichi's head touch the pillow, he woke up. 'Yuki?' He mumbled. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

'Honto ni, it's you? I must be dreaming.' Shuichi mumbled again and clasped his hand on his forehead. 

'If this is a dream and might as well do what I want to do!' Shuichi grinned.

'Yukiiiiii!!!! Shuichi hugged Yuki, trying to kiss him'

'Behave yourself, you idiot!!!' Yuki punched his head. 'This is not a dream!!!'

' Ite!!!!! Ouch!! That hurts!!!' Shuichi rubbed his forehead. 'Yuki, you're so mean!' Shuichi pouted.

'Ch…..'Yuki sat on the bed and folded his arms. 'Shuichi… tabemasu ka??' Yuki asked suddenly.

Shuichi stopped rubbing his head and stared dumbly at Yuki. 'Are you…asking me?' Shuichi point his forefinger at himself. 

'Who do you think I'm talking to then, baka?' Yuki stood up and walked to the door. 'So, 

Are you coming?' 

Shuichi rubbed his eyes again. Am I dreaming again? Yuki is actually asking me to have dinner with him? He remained motionless.

'Fine, if you're not coming, then I'll ask Touma to do that.' Yuki slammed the door shut. 

Shuichi finally realized that he's not dreaming. He threw away the blanket and rushed to the door. 

'Matte Yuki!!!!' 

******************************************************

Aizawa Tachi waited anxiously in his room. He's expecting a call anytime from his private detective. He walked to and fro the room; hands jabbed in his jeans pocket. The phone rang suddenly and he rushed to pick it up.

'Mr. Aizawa Tachi? A male voice enquired.

'Yes. What's the news?' Aizawa asked. He listened quietly as the other man explained. His mouth slowly curved a smile. 

'You're sure that it's true?' Aizawa asked.

'Confirm' the man assured.

'Good. I'll deposit the money into your account.' Aizawa put down the phone. He slumped his body onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'You're dead this time, Yuki Eiri, Shindo Shuichi. Or should I say both of them?' Aizawa laughed out aloud. He's going to enjoy every moment of it. 

*******************************************************

'La li ho!!' 

'Ah.. Shuichi, You look extremely happy today!' Hiro draped an arm around Shuichi. He tightened his arm and whispered. 'Having a good time with Yuki san, I assume?' Hiro smiled.

'Hi~~~mi~~~tsu!!!!' Shuichi looked at Hiro with his watery, dreamy eyes as he said.

Veins popped out on Hiro's forehead. 'Ch…..' was all he said.

'Yokata!!! Finally we can practise! The concert is 2 months from now and we have not done anything for the past week! All because of our dear Shuichi..' Fujisaki said sarcastically.

Mr. K, Hiro and Sakano folded their arms and nodded in agreement.

Shuichi's dreamy eyes automatically changed. He glared at all 4 of them. 'Have I always been like this?? Tell me!!' Shuichi used a plastic hammer and banged it on the table, the other finger pointing directly to Fujisaki.

'YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' shouted all of them which made Shuichi off guard and fell onto the floor, his plastic hammer fell right onto his head.

'Anyway.. let's practice!!!' Fujisaki said desperately. 

'Yosh!!!!! I'm full of energy now!!! I'm going to sing non-stop for 3 hours!!!!' Shuichi clenched his fist together.  'But first, I want to vomit!. I ate too much last night' Shuichi said and rushed out of the room.

Fujisaki clamped his hand at his head. 'When are we going to practice? Tasukete!!!!' 

Shuichi is doing surprisingly good for a person who had just vomited. He sang, jumped and played around. Hiro and Fujisaki could only watch with amusement. A knock on the door came an hour later.

All 5 pair of eyes glued at the door. A man came in, his hand held a letter. 'Ano..summimasen, there's a letter for Shindou san.' 

Shuichi pointed his finger at himself. 'Are?? Me??' 

The man nodded. Shuichi took the letter and opened the letter. Hiro stood next to him, trying to peep at the contents.

'Hiro!!!! Don't!!! Maybe it's from Yuki. He went to a corner away from them. His eyes widened as he read the content. His face turned pale, a worried expression followed.

Hiro, Fujisaki, and Mr. K scrutinized Shuichi's face. They knew something was wrong. It took less than one minute for him to change from hyper to a worried little kid. 

Hiro closed their distance and asked. 'What's wrong?' 

Without replying, Shuichi gripped the letter tightly and ran out the room, leaving a hundred and one questions to the rest of them.

________________________________________________________________________

Part 1 –owari-

Author's note: Please don't forget to review, minna!


	2. Shuichi Leaving Bad Luck?

Gravitation is not mine!!!

Anyone know who is the third member of ASK? 

Chapter 2- Shuichi leaving Bad Luck?

Shuichi ran to a park near NG production. He was panting by the time he reached there. He opened the letter again, hands trembling as he does so. He reread the letter over and over again. The letter was written in short but clear. It read:

I know what Yuki did when he was 16 in New York. If you don't want to see it on the headlines tomorrow, meet me at park, behind the fountain tonight at 11. 

The letter wasn't signed. He sat down at the park and stared at the crushed paper. He's worried. Worried about Yuki, about his future. If the news is spread, Yuki might even go to the jail for it. After half an hour thinking, Shuichi decided that whoever he is, he is not going to let him harm Yuki; even if it cost his life! Shuichi thought grimly. 

Shuichi read his watch. 5 minutes to 11. Any moment now, the person who threatened him will show up. He sat down on the bench behind the fountain as he requested. Shuichi shuddered as the soft breeze flew by. He wrapped himself with both of his arms.

'Shuichi-kun, You are so early!' a voice from behind said.

Shuichi quickly turned around. He saw a black figure approaching him. He cannot determine who is he. He only knew that his voice is extremely familiar. He's sure that he heard it somewhere. Before he could figure out who it was, the culprit shows himself.

'Omae…. You are the one who wrote the letter!!' Shuichi stood up and glared at the man in front of him. He clenched his fist tightly by his side. 

'So…what if I am?' the man replied.

'Aizawa.. what do you want?' Shuichi shouted.

'Yo…Shuichi…there's no need to be so mad.'

Shuichi calmed down and looked directly into Aizawa'a eyes. He knew Aizawa was enjoying every moment of it. 'What do you want?' Shuichi asked again, this time it's almost a bare whisper.

Aizawa grinned victoriously and sat on the bench. 'That's better, Shuichi. Now let's get to the point, shall we?' 

Shuichi took his seat a meter away from Aizawa and waited for him to break the silence. 'How did you know?' Shuichi asked quietly.

Aizawa smirked. 'It doesn't matter how I know. What is important is how would you sacrifice for your lover. That is what I'm interested in.' 

Shuichi turned his face at Aizawa. ' Then, what do you want? I warn you, if you dare to hurt Yuki..I'll……' he threatened.

Aizawa reduced the distance between them in a heartbeat and whispered. 'I want you to retreat from Bad Luck. There… isn't that simple? Such a small request.' Aizawa smiled wickedly.

'Nani?? I can't do that!!! Our concert is 2 months away and …' 

'It's up to you Shuichi. But if you refuse, I'll make sure that the story is on the headlines tomorrow.' Aizawa cut in. He stood up and turned his back towards Shuichi to walk away. 'Ja ne..' 

'Matte..' Shuichi whispered. 

Aizawa crooked a smile. He knew that Shuichi would agree to his terms. 'Yes?' he asked innocently.

'If I quit from Bad Luck, would you promise not to publish the news?' Shuichi stared at his 10 toes as he spoke.

'Mmmmm ..that depends..'

'Teme.. I want to know if you'll hurt Yuki!!!!' Shuichi stood up and grabbed Aizawa'a collar.

'If you agree to my terms, consider it done.' Aizawa replied seriously. Shuichi released Aizawa slowly, pushing him a few centimeters away. 

Aizawa adjusted his head and replied harshly.  'I want to see the news about your decision to quit Bad Luck in 2 days, Shuichi. You'll know what happens if you don't. Oh yeah, one more thing. Don't ever think of telling Yuki about this. If anything happens to me, my friends will automatic publish the news for me. Ja… ' Aizawa turned and waved his hand, leaving Shuichi standing in the cold night.

Shuichi walked home with much difficulty after the confrontation in the park. He couldn't even walk straight. By the time he reached Yuki's apartment, it was already midnight. He searched for his keys, which he found it in his bag. He paused and took a deep breath. Plucked the right key from the bunch and shoved it in the lock. He shouted cheerfully as usual. He did not want Yuki to know about the threat. 

'Tadaima Yukii!!!!' Shuichi went to the living room.

He found his lover sat silently on the couch, smoking. 'Yuki?' Shuichi asked when he saw his lover remained motionless.

Yuki stood up and walked towards the glass door. 'Shuichi…..' he began.

'Uh …huh??' Shuichi walked nearer to Yuki.

'Where did you went just now?' Yuki asked without looking at Shuichi.

Shuichi tugged at Yuki's shirt and laughed. 'Yuki.. you're asking silly questions, I was practicing for my concert at NG. The concert is 2 months away and I…..'

'Uso!!!!' Yuki barked and yanked Shuichi's hand away.. 'Hiro called me just now! He said you went off after reading a mysterious note. Where were you?? And what is that note that Hiro mentioned?' Yuki swung around and stared straight into Shuichi's eyes as he spoke.

Shuichi dared not look at Yuki. 'I….' He stopped. Truthfully, his heart hammered in his chest now, drumming against his ribs. He swore he could hear his heart beating. His busy mind is searching for an excuse. '_Think, Shuichi, think!!_ He said to himself silently.

'Gomen, Yuki, I can't tell you. I hope you'll understand.' Shuichi said finally several minutes. He hung his head down as he spoke.

Yuki didn't get a chance to reply. The next thing he knew, Shuichi dashed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

'Kono Baka….!' Yuki cursed. He wanted to know badly what happened. He didn't like the suspense.

Shuichi never ran as far or as long as this before. He was panting by the time he reached the railway station. He sat down at the bench at hugged his knees against his torso together and rested his head on his knees. Finally, after 10 minutes, when he no longer could bear it, he cried silently.

***************************************************

Aizawa Tachi smiled like a champion when he reached the karaoke lounge. His 2 members were already there, waiting for him. He whistled as he entered the room, which brought curiosity to the 2 men in the room.

'Why are you so happy today, Tachi? You looked as though you had hit the jackpot!' Ma-kun asked when he saw Aizawa's smiling face.

Aizawa grinned. 'This is even better than hitting the lottery…'  he replied as he took his seat on the soft cushion, grabbing the remote control.

His 2 members looked curiously at each other. 'Tachi…masaka….' Ma-kun asked.

'Tell me you didn't go and threaten Shuichi…' the other one asked.

Aizawa's answer conform their fears. 

'Tachi!!!! Are you crazy? If Yuki knows about it, we'll be dead! Didn't you remember what he did to us the last time?' 

'He wouldn't dare to tell Yuki. After all, this is not the only secret I have. I still have another one that will destroy him into pieces in a fraction of a second.' Aizawa grinned.

'What do you mean?' both of them asked at once.

'I still have the "pictures" of our dear Shuichi.' 

'But.. I thought Yuki took the negatives!' 

'Correct!!! Remember my other friend also took the picture? We still have that one.

'Tachi..how long are you going to play with this game? We'll be in deep shit if…' 

'Cool down' Aizawa interrupted. 'No one would know. Now, all we have to do is wait till Shuichi announce his decision to quit Bad Luck. After that, I will post the pictures to the press. By that time, Shuichi will be out from the entertainment world, and we, ASK will take over them!' Aizawa smiled.

************************************************************

Hiro, Sakano, Fujisaki and Mr. K waited patiently for Shuichi to arrive. He's late for almost 2 hours and the press conference is starting in 30 minutes.

'Arg!!!! I cannot wait anymore! That Shuichi!!! I'm going to find him and when I do, I'll shoot him with my new gun!!!' Mr. K jumped up and rushed towards the door.

Hiro and Fujisaki stopped him before he even reached the door. 'Yamerou, K san..you're going to kill Shuichi!! We still need him for the concert!! Kill him after that!!' Fujisaki exclaimed.

'Fujisaki…this is one hell of a joke.' Hiro glared at Fujisaki.

'On the contrary, I think it's a good idea. Fujisaki-kun' Mr. K said with his English accent, laughing out like a mad man. 

Hiro kept quiet. He released K and sat down on the chair at the corner. Something was wrong with Shuichi. Shuichi changed dramatically after reading that note. It is not from Yuki, that he was sure, because he called Yuki and asked him about it. He could almost pictured Yuki's blurriness when he asked him about the note. 'So..Yuki has nothing to do with it.. Then who? What was that stupid note?' Hiro scratched his head as he thought. 

The door opened softly and came in Shuichi, with a worn out look and a pair of swollen eyes. 

Everyone was speechless. They had not seen Shuichi looking this terrible before. Hiro was the first person to spoke.

'Shuichi, where were you? We were worried sick!!! Are you alright?' Hiro shoot 2 questions at the same time.

Shuichi kept quiet. He went to the corner and seated himself on the floor. Mr. K looked at the boy curiously. He went to the boy and sat next to him. ' Shuichi,' he began. ' Whatever your troubles are, could you wait till the interview session is over? We have to meet the press in 20 minutes to discuss our upcoming concert!'

Shuichi nodded. Hiro scrutinized his friend who looked half-dead at the moment. He determined to ask this fool what was going on right after the interview session. 

'Sa.. ikimasho ka?' Sakano asked. 'We have to be at the conference room in 10 minutes.'

With great difficulty, Shuichi stood up and forced his tired body to the door. He excused himself to the toilet to freshen up. He washed his face with water and looked at his refection at the mirror. He looked like a drug addict, he decided. 

'I will go through this.. After today, everything will be over.' Shuichi smiled, trying to appear cheerful.

********************************************************

Yuki sat on the couch in his apartment, a hand held a cigarette and stared into space. He lost count how many sticks he took. A packet? 2 Packets? He couldn't remember. All he knew was his young lover didn't returned home yesterday.  Luckily, he finished his novel. He didn't know what would happen to it if he didn't. 

He switched on the television and stared at it, not really listening to what it was trying to convey. Bad Luck's name caught his attention. They are having an interview session about the upcoming concert. Yuki flinched when he saw his lover on the screen, answering the reporters' questions.

' Shuichi no baka…  He didn't change from yesterday', he whispered. 

********************************************************

'Shindou-kun, can you tell us what are your expectations in this concert?'

'Shindou-kun, the tickets are selling like hot cakes out there, any comments?'

'Shindou-kun, what prompted you to have the second major concert?'

The reporters shoot the questions all at once without bothered waiting for their turns. Shuichi sat in between Fujisaki and Hiro, answering all the questions calmly. Hiro looked at Shuichi. ' That Shuichi is too calm. He never behaved like this before. Normally, he would jump, scream, cry or laugh like a mad man from nowhere. Teme..Shuichi..' Hiro gritted his teeth as he thought.

'So..Shindou-kun, anything that you wish to add or would like to comment?' a female reporter asked as a final question.

Shuichi kept quiet for a while. The reporters were waiting anxiously for Shuichi to answer. Hiro gripped his hand lightly on Shuichi's and replied, 'No…..' 

'Actually, yes.' Shuichi twisted his arm away as he cut in. He looked up at the reporters, took a deep breath, and spoke. 

'I would like to take this opportunity to announce that I will quit Bad Luck'

Yuki dropped his cigarette on the floor.

Aizawa Tachi grinned victoriously. 

________________________________________________________________________

Part 2-owari-

Arigatou again for reading my fic. Please don't forget to review!! 

Ashura san, I hope you like the fic.J


	3. More Troubles?

Ashura, domo arigatou gozaimasu for sharing your views, for giving me new ideas and discussing crap with me. Really enjoyed it. Sank you for your support. Really appreciate it!  Honto!! Uso Ja ne!!

Asma-chan, Shokrun(Persian for thank you) for lending me your ears and for being you! Arigatou for your continuos support!

To Katie and Miyoko, thank you for telling the members of ASK. I also have the DVD, Katie –san, but I don't know why I can't hear it.. sigh.. Must get my ears checked.

Ice dragon goddess and Kakarots, Thank you for reviewing me! 

Echo-san..I don't know much about cameras.. Gomen if I wrote anything wrongly and thank you for telling me that!!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- More trouble?

'I wished to announce that I will quite Bad Luck.'

Hiro and Fujisaki almost fell from the chair when they heard the abrupt announcement. Mr. K, who was drinking water before that, spurted out the water he was drinking at Sakano. 

Hiro stood up and grabbed Shuichi's arm and forced him to turn to face him. 'What the hell are you saying, Shuichi? Is this some kind of joke?' Hiro said, his heart pounding faster each second. 

'Shindou-kun, you carry your jokes too far!' Fujisaki said as he stood up.

Shuichi still said nothing. He hung his head down, staring at the microphone. After a few painful seconds, he looked up.

'Gomen, Hiro, Fujisaki, K-san, Sakano-san. I…. I will quit Bad Luck with effect from today.' 

'Shut up. Give me a reason in 10 seconds or I'll shoot you right away.' Mr. K was there by a second, pointed his gun at Shuichi, an angry expression written all over his face.

Reporters were taking pictures, asking more and more questions. 

'Urusai!!!!!!!' K shouted, pointed his gun upwards and shot a few shots. The reporters zipped their mouth straight away.  Hiro and Fujisaki are so used to it that they don't feel a single thing. Both of them folded their arms and waited for K to deal with Shuichi.

'That's better', K nodded and point his gun back to Shuichi's head. 'Naze?' He asked again.

'Ore…' Shuichi stopped. He didn't know how to continue. His mind is totally blank, his heart drumed faster and his palms are sweating. 

'Gomen.. I'm tired of singing, I don't want to sing anymore.' Shuichi whispered. 'I…. I'm sorry, I need to go.' Shuichi pushed K and Hiro away and ran to the door, opened it wide and escaped. 

*************************************************  

'What is the fool doing?' Yuki Eiri thought angrily as he saw the live interview from the television. 

'Damn Shuichi for zipping his mouth about the note, damn the note, Damn everything.' Yuki cursed. He took his cell phone and dialed Touma's phone number. 3 rings later, Touma answered.

'Eiri san, what is going on? Why Shuichi wanted to quit Bad Luck?'

'I was going to ask you that!!!' Yuki spat out angrily, walking to and fro in his little living room. 

'You don't know anything about it?' Touma sounded surprised.

'Damn it!! No!! I only knew he received a mysterious note, that's all.' Yuki tried to control himself from shouting.

'Wakata.. I'll investigate personally myself, Eiri-san' Touma replied and clicked off.

Yuki threw the cell phone away and sat on the couch. He took out his pack of cigarette from his breast pocket, only to find that there is not a single stick left.

'Ch….' He cursed for the 10th time.

******************************************

Aizawa has never felt better. Seeing Shuichi quitting Bad Luck, Hiro and Fujisaki's shocked look, Mr. K furiousness, was all enough to brighten up his day. There's a glint of cruel satisfaction in his eyes. He stood up and called J, a friend of his who work in the triads.

'J…Plan A, done. Proceed with plan B.'

Just as he replaced the telephone, Ma-kun came rushing into his room. 

'Tachi, …'he panted … 'Did you see the news?'

'Oh..yes.. I saw it..' Aizawa grinned.

'Tachi,  please stop it. I don't want you to get into trouble.' Ma-kun pleaded. 

Aizawa's grinned automatically disappeared. He grabbed Ma-kun's shirt and locked his eyes to his. 'Look, if you don't want to a part of this, stay out, quit the fucking band. I can find someone to replace you. If you're with me, then just shut the fuck up!' 

'Ma-kun, there's no need to be worried. After all, if Shuichi is out, it will benefits us eh, Aizawa?' 

Aizawa and Ma-kun turned their attention to the door. Their third member, Ken leaned against the opened door and smiled.

Aizawa gave a cruel smile and said, 'Ever heard of if you can't beat them, you join them?' This is exactly what you must do now, Ma-kun.'

**************************************************

'Oniican, open the door!! What's wrong with you?' His sister banged at the closed door. She's been doing that for the past 5 minutes and her brother is still not opening the door. She gave up and sighed as she looked at the door with a 'No entry' sign. She wondered what is going on with her brother.  The last time when he ran of from Yuki, he still opened the door to pull his meals into the room. 

'If you want to eat, just open the door, niican,' she said and put the tray down on the floor before taking one final look at the door and headed downstairs.

Shuichi stared into space in his room. He thought about everyone and everything. He could still pictured Hiro's shocked face, K's furious expression, and Yuki…. he wondered what Yuki is doing. 'He must be shock too.'  Shuichi thought, and curved a sad smile.

****************************************************

Hiro, Fujisaki, K and Sakano formed a search team to look for Shuichi. Sakano and K went to the amusement park, while Fujisaki has been assigned to go to the park and the possible places that Shuichi might go, while Hiro went to look for Yuki.

Hiro drove his motorcycle to the maximum speed, breaking every traffic rule possible. Shuichi might have told Yuki something, he thought. After all, Yuki is his angel. He always tells him everything. But still, he could not erase the fear that Yuki might not know anything. Shuichi has been damn secretive this time. 

Hiro arrived at Yuki's apartment exactly 10 minutes later. He checked his wristwatch. 3 and half hours after the disastrous interview session. He jabbed his thumb on the bell for numerous times, cursing when he got no response.

Yuki was waiting for Touma's telephone call when he heard the bell ringing. His first thought was Shuichi, but quickly erased it when he remembered that Shuichi has a key to his apartment. He hoped that it wasn't Mika or Tatsuha. Those 2 idiots are being busybodies these few days, especially Tatsuha. He keep on appearing on his doorstep, trying to find out what are they doing, which caused much irritations to Yuki.

Hiro forced his way in as soon as Yuki opens the door. 

'Don't you always wait for people to invite you in?' Yuki asked, irritated. He has no mood to see anyone yet. Shuichi's problems are already driving him nuts and there comes another Hiro. He could half-guessed why Hiro was here, in his apartment. He knew Hiro wanted some answers about what happen to Shuichi but even he doesn't have the answers this time.

'Where is Shuichi?' Hiro blurted out, clearly ignoring Yuki's remark

Yuki grew more irritated. 'How the hell would I know?' 

'He didn't tell you anything, did he?' Hiro folded his arms, head bend slightly, a few locks of hair fell into the front as he spoke.

'No.' Yuki leaned against the wall, took out a cigarette and lit it. 

 'Teme.. you knew didn't you? You purposely kept quiet!' Hiro accused, his fist clenched into a ball by his side.

'I told you I don't know!!!' Yuki barked.

Hiro grabbed Yuki's collar and pushed him against he wall, slamming Yuki's body on it. Yuki dropped the cigarette on the floor and bored his eyes to Hiro. 'You don't care for Shuichi, am I right? You used him as your sex toy, used him as you please and threw him out when you feel like it! You never care for Shuichi's feeling! Never!! Do you have any idea how it'll hurt Shuichi? We're in a middle of a damn tight situation and you're not even cooperating! Forget it! You don't even know what is happening!' Hiro spat out. 

He wanted to say these long time ago, when Yuki first threw Shuichi out. He kept quiet for Shuichi's sake, but now, he found that he could not control his anger anymore. 

Yuki's devilishly handsome face immediately turned dark, anger replaced his cool face. He pushed Hiro away with one push, which caused Hiro to stagger backwards. Before he could even steady himself, Yuki punched Hiro on his face.

'Don't ever say I used Shuichi to satisfy my sexual desires! I never cared for Shuichi? If I really don't, then why the hell I ask Touma to investigate for me about the damn note? If I don't care, why the fuck I feel anger churned in my stomach when Shuichi refused to tell me what the note is about?' Yuki shouted out, stabbing his fore finger onto his chest. Yuki realized that he had said too much the minute he finished his last word. He turned his body towards the glass door. For the first time in his life, Yuki Eiri felt embarrassed.

Hiro grinned. He stood up carefully and said quietly. 'You do like Shuichi, don't you?'

Yuki felt the question stabbed into his heart. He doesn't know how or what to answer. Truthfully, this is the question that he could not answer himself. 

Yuki was just about to give some lame excuses when Touma, Tatsuha and his sister, Mika came rushing into his apartment. 

'Eiri-san,' 

'Aniki….'

'Eiri….' 

All three of them were panting as they said Yuki's name. Yuki stared at all three of them, an eyebrow raised slightly. Hiro looked surprised.

'Eiri-san, big trouble. Look at this!' Touma thrust the newspaper into his hands. Yuki's eyes widen as he saw the contents. A huge picture of Shuichi, naked, in a place that only god knows where. His hands were tied and his eyes were blindfolded. The only relieved was the picture was took in a certain angle that covered his important parts. The headlines read, 'Was Shuichi attacked?'

'Where did you get this?' Yuki asked silently, his anger has just reached to the highest level.

'That's the afternoon newspaper. I got it an hour ago as a special copy..' Touma explained.

Hiro snatched the papers from Yuki's hand. He was more shocked than Yuki.

Tatsuha took the remote control from the table and switched on the television. The entertainment news is already in progress. All 5 pair of eyes glued at the t.v screen.

'Today's hot topic.. Was Shindou Shuichi really attacked? Someone sent the pictures to the press, informing that the person in it is Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck. But, there were no confirmations yet.  Experts are called in at the moment to identify the picture. NG's head, Seguchi Touma couldn't be reached everywhere. We are now trying to get the famous writer, Yuki Eiri, which also happens to be Shuichi's lover to identify the picture.' The woman reporter spoke behind of hundreds of fans and reporters in front of NG building.

Yuki said nothing.

'Aniki,,,' Tatsuha began. He had never seen his brother this angry before. 

The reporter continued. ' We've interviewed with Shuichi's fans and they themselves couldn't believe it was Shuichi.' Then, the screen moved to a different angle where it showed interview with the fans. The fans were sobbing, refusing to believe what had happened. 

'Shit..  We need to get out of here. The reporters will be here any minute.' Hiro cursed.

'Eiri-san..I think it's a good idea to get out of here for a while.' Touma held his hand lightly on Yuki's arm. 

Yuki said nothing and strode out of the apartment. 

'Eiri!! Mika shouted and chased after him. Hiro switched off the TV and ran along with them, slamming the door shut.

'Where are we going?' Hiro asked as they settled down in Touma's car. 

'My place.' Touma answered. He looked at Yuki who was seated at the passenger's seat. Yuki never look scarier. He kept quiet, gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

'Eiri-san..' Touma whispered.

*******************************************************

Cheers… J.' Aizawa tossed his drink with Ken and J. Aizawa drank the wine, welcoming the bitter taste into his throat 

'Thank you J, for publishing that picture.' Aizawa smiled.

'No problem, Tachi…remember what you've promised me..' The other man spoke, curving an evil grin.

'I'll keep my promise…' Aizawa leaned nearer to J as he spoke. 'Shindou Shuichi will be yours.' 

********************************************************

Meanwhile, a shock Shuichi fell onto his knees as he saw the news on the television screen. He clasped both of his hands on his head and shook his head over and over again; unable to accept what he had just seen.

'This must be a joke…Cannot be..' Tears streamed down, wetting his cheeks as he whispered.

Chapter 3-owari-

Don't forget to review minna!! Ja.. until next time!


	4. Aizawa's scheme Exposed!

Thank you to all the reviewers. Special thanks to Ashura for plotting the story with me.. Domo..,Asma for sharing your views.

Kakarots-san.. thank you for your reviews. They were so lovely. Mmm.. just curious, are you a fan of Son Goku from Dragon Ball?

Shinzui-san.. thank you so much for the review! I'm so touched! Nearly cried when I read your review. (sniff sniff)

Megamie-san.. I've just finished Chapter 4 when I read your review.. Arigatou!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4-  Aizawa's scheme- Exposed! 

'What are we going to do, Aniki?' Tatsuha looked at his brother as he asked. 

'Tatsuha.. will you leave Eiri alone?' his elder sister cut in. 'Touma.. Do you have any suggestions? Mika turned and searched her husband's eye.

Touma sighed. 'Truthfully, I don't know what must I do now. My detectives have not found anything yet.' 

'We need to find Shuichi first! If he saw the news, I doubt he could stand it!' Hiro suddenly interrupted. ' Shuichi's very vulnerable. I don't know what he might do or how he may react.' Hiro added on quietly. 

At the mentioned of Shuichi's name, Yuki looked up and glared at them, which sent shivers to every one of them in Touma's living room. His eyes looked as if he is ready to capture and kill his prey.

The situation became tense. No one dared to neither say a word nor move an inch. Hiro's cell phone eased the tense moment when it rang a minute later. Hiro jumped when he heard the phone ringing. He quickly slid his shaking right palm into his jeans pocket and pulled his cell phone out.

'Moshi….' Hiro was cut off by K's urgent voice.

'Hiro!!! Did you see the news??' K practically shouted on the phone. 

'Yes.. we are all at Touma's house now. Have you found Shuichi yet?' Hiro gripped at his phone harder as he asked. He saw Yuki staring at him.

Hiro heard K sighed. 'No… We've searched everywhere.. but we couldn't find him. Fujisaki are with us now.' 

Hiro kept quiet. 'Where would Shuichi go? He's not in the park or the amusement park. Where else??' Hiro asked himself. He closed his eyes and thought hard, trying to remember the places where he and Shuichi had been before. A thought suddenly entered his mind.

'Hiro….. Are you there? Hey!!! Answer me!' K shouted.

'Masaka…. Did you go to his house?' Hiro cracked out. 

Yuki's gaze snapped up when he heard Hiro's question. 'Damn!! Why he had never thought about it? Where else could Shuichi be? His house, of course!' Yuki cursed his stupidity and stood up. He walked towards Hiro and snatched the phone from him, ignoring Hiro's surprised face. 

'Is Shuichi in his house?' Yuki snarled. He did not even bother to ask who was on the line. 

K was taken aback by Yuki's sudden question. 'Uh… I don't know. We never go to his house.' K answered with uncertainty.

Yuki's cell phone rang at that very moment. He thrust the phone back at Hiro's hand and dug out his own from his jacket.

'Yuki here.' 

'Yuki? Yuki Eiri-san?' a female voice asked. Yuki could hear her voice shaking. 

'I'm busy now…' was all Yuki said. He didn't ask who she was, how she got his number or what she wanted. Only a pink haired singer is on his mind now. Yuki was about to click off when the girl pleaded. 

'Onegai…Yuki san.. Oniichan… oniichan wa….' her voice wavered.

Yuki froze at the mentioned of the 'oniichan' word.

The girl continued. 'watashi no ani, Shuichi went off after watching the news! What is going on, Yuki-san? Do you know where my brother is? Onegai… tell me if you know..' The girl sobbed as she pleaded.

'Nani?? Shuichi saw the news?' Yuki practically shouted on the phone, his heart thumped uncomfortably.

************************************************************************

Ma-kun quickened his pace. He needs to talk some sense into Aizawa as soon as possible. He took the lift, reached the 4th floor and walked to Aizawa's house. He was about to press the doorbell when he found out the door was not shut properly. He wanted to push the door wide open and screamed until Aizawa listens to him but before he could do so, a man's voice alarmed him.

'Tachi… when do I get Shuichi?' J asked as he gulped down the can of beer. J looked quite huge despite his almost 6 feet stature. Aizawa would consider J good looking if not for a scar on his left cheek and his messy hair. 

'Soon, J.. soon.. When Shuichi saw the news, he'll come and look for me… that's for sure' Aizawa answered smoothly. 

'How could you be so sure?' J eyed him curiously.

Aizawa did not explained. 'Trust me, J.. he'll come…' Aizawa affirmed. 

'By the way, J..' Aizawa raised an eyebrow as he asked. 'Why do you want Shuichi so much? I mean, there are dozens of girls or boys out there. Why Shuichi?' Aizawa couldn't help but asked. He was quite surprise when J told him that he wanted Shuichi in exchange for helping him. 

J gave his top ten evil grin of the year and answered, 'Nothing. I was just curious. Since everyone seems to love him so much, especially that famous love story writer, Yuki, I wonder if he's good in bed. I'd like to try it myself.' 

Aizawa laughed out genuinely. 'That's your reason, J? Ma… remember to snap some pictures for me.' 

'No problem, Tachi..'

'J… what do we do with Shuichi after that?' 

J narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Aizawa before whispering. 'Kill him.. of course.'   
Aizawa looked shock for the moment. Eventually, he accepted the idea and smiled. 'That's a damn good idea.' And they laughed.

Little did they know, Ma-kun was standing right in front of Aizawa's apartment, listening to every word.  

************************************************************************

Touma and Mika sighed at the sight of Yuki Eiri. Yuki didn't talk much after the phone call from Shuichi's sister. His mood had gone from bad to worst. No one in the apartment, including K dared to say a word. 

'Eiri..' Mika began..

'Shut up..' Yuki growled. He leaned against the wall and thought hard. 'Where the hell would Shuichi be?' Shuichi's sister told him that he ran out after the watching the news. 'But then, where would he go and what is that damn note all about?' 

'DAMN!!' Yuki cursed aloud. He strode towards the door and opened it wide.

'Chotto.. Aniki.. where are you going?' Tatsuha asked.

'Out..' was all he answered.

'Demo.. Eiri san.. what if they are news from my detectives?' Touma tried to stop Yuki from going.

Yuki gave a cold stare at the rest of them. ' It's better than just sitting here doing nothing.' Yuki shouted.

'But then.. we don't know where is Shuichi either.' Tatsuha interrupted quietly.

Yuki swung his body around and grabbed Tatsuha who is a few feet away from him and slammed his otouto's body against the wall.

'Yuki… cool down!!' K tried to pull Yuki away from his brother.

'Aniki.. gomen.. please..let me go..' Tatsuha pleaded. He's scared of his brother's deadly look. Yuki never lost control before. He's always cool and in control. Yuki's glaring eyes, his deadly look and his outraged temper was enough to scare Tatsuha.

Yuki's loosened his grip on Tatsuha. Truthfully, he was surprised himself. He scolded Tatsuha all the time but he never grabbed Tatsuha like that before. 'Shuichi, what are you doing to me?' he asked himself. 

'Eiri.. Take my car keys..' Yuki looked surprised for the moment. 'You're not going to walk are you?' Mika stepped forward and gave her car keys to Yuki.

Yuki took it without complaining. 'Touma…if there is any news, call me' Yuki commanded before striding out of the apartment.

' You know, Yuki-san is right. We're not going to sit here doing nothing.' Hiro said after Yuki left the apartment. 'K…let's go and find Shuichi.' Hiro invited. K nodded and the two of them left the apartment.

Touma, Mika, Sakano, Fujisaki and Tatsuha looked at each other dumbly. Just then, a man burst into their apartment and sent the occupants to jump in surprise.

Touma looked at the man. He instantly recognized him as Ma-kun, a member of ASK. 'Ma-kun..what are you doing here?' Touma asked curiously. 

Ma-kun is still panting, trying to catch his breath. His body bended slightly and his hands clasped on his knees as he gasped for air. He had been running for the past half an hour to get to Touma's apartment. 

'Seguchi-san.. he began, still panting.'

All 5 people were shocked when Ma-kun suddenly dropped his knees in front of Touma. 'Ma-kun..what the hell…' 

'Onegai..' Ma-kun cut off Touma's sentence. 'Onegai.. help Tachi..' Ma-kun pleaded.

'What's wrong?' Touma asked.

'Tachi… Shuichi…' Ma-kun choked with his words.

Touma's eyes widened as he heard Shuichi's name. 'What about Shuichi?' Touma knelt down and grasped his hands on Ma-kun, shaking him slightly as he asked.

Ma-kun is already crying. 'Tachi.. he threatened Shindou-kun to leave Bad Luck with what Yuki did when he was 16.  Then, he published Shuichi's photo in the papers. Now.. a friend of his named J wanted Shuichi. They'll kill him after J…' Ma-kun cracked out.

Touma did not need to ask what J would do. He understood it straight away. 

'Touma.. onegai.. help Tachi. Please stop him before he does anything stupid.' Ma-kun pleaded again. 'Please…' he whispered.

************************************************************************

Yuki drove furiously. He kept on thinking about Shuichi. Visions of the boy, lying somewhere in a ditch somewhere starring lifelessly up into the sky sent his heart racing. 

'Shu-chan..where are you?' Yuki almost sobbed as he said that. He was too proud to admit his feelings in front of Touma, Mika and the bunch of idiots, that's why he remained silent all the time, controlling his anger, his fears. 

A phone call interrupted his thoughts. 'Yuki here.' 

'Eiri-san.' Touma said urgently. 

'What's the news?' Yuki gulped down. He hoped it wasn't what he had just envisioned.

Yuki listened to the news silently as Touma explained. 

'Where is he?' Yuki managed to ask calmly. He clicked off as soon as Touma informed him.

'Aizawa Tachi..' He gritted his teeth. His blood is surging with fury now. He took out the revolver, which he stole from K just now and held it tightly in his arms. 'Aizawa.. If you lay your filthy hands on Shu-chan… zettai yurusai nai! I swear I'll kill you!' Yuki growled and pumped the pedal harder.

************************************************************************

Aizawa Tachi hummed as he poured himself a glass of wine. He took a seat at the comfortable sofa in the living room and sipped the wine, enjoying the moment. J left an hour ago after drinking a few cans of beers

'Cheers… This toast is for your hard work, Tachi,' He toasted himself and sipped his wine when someone banged his apartment door loudly. 

'Damn..' he cursed when he spilled some wine on his favorite shirt. 'It must be Ma-kun with his pleas again,' he concluded. He placed the wine goblet on the table, stood up and walked towards the door, trying to clean his shirt with his bare hands. 

'Teme… Ma-kun..look what you've done to……' Aizawa's stopped when he saw the boy standing in front of him wasn't Ma-kun, but a pink haired singer.

'Well, well, well….. what do we have here?' Aizawa sneered. He leaned his left shoulder against the half opened door, folding his arms and smiled at his rival.

Shuichi glared at Aizawa with his swollen eyes. He grabbed the taller boy's collar and pushed him inside the apartment. 'How could you? How could you do that to me.. damn you!' Shuichi shouted, tears threatening to spill any second. 

Aizawa who was obviously stronger than Shuichi grabbed his hands away and pushed the petite singer away, causing Shuichi to stagger backwards and fell down on his but. Aizawa adjusted his shirt and turned to close the door. He then turned to Shuichi and kneeled down right in front of him. He placed his palm on Shuichi's right cheek, wiped away the tears gently before whispering. 'Poor little Shuichi… You look so kawaii now, you know that? No wonder Yuki Eiri is attracted to you. But.. the look on your face now disgusted me..' Aizawa gentle hands turned rough and smacked Shuichi hard on his face, causing Shuichi to groan in pain.

'You promised me….' Shuichi placed a hand on his cheek, trying to rub off the pain as he whispered.

Aizawa stood up and snorted. ' Promise? When did I promise you? I only promise you I wouldn't tell the press about what Yuki did! Now.. Listen Shuichi…' Aizawa's voice turned deadly. 'Making you quitting the band was only part of my plan. I want you to suffer, to experience what I've gone through' Aizawa jabbed a finger on his chest before continuing, 'I want you to suffer the pain without Yuki Eiri, your friends and fans!!' Aizawa laughed evilly.

Shuichi felt his anger then. He rose up, closed their distance and tried to punch Aizawa on his face. Aizawa, with his brilliant six senses, felt Shuichi's intention and blocked Shuichi's fist perfectly before counter attacking. He punched Shuichi hard on the stomach and whispered.

'Feel the pain, Shuichi.. Feel it now.. because you might not have a chance to do so after this.'

Shuichi screamed in pain. He felt a thousand needles piercing through his stomach. He tried to wriggle free from Aizawa but Aizawa kept him firmly on place and gave another blow on Shuichi' stomach. Shuichi groaned again before collapsing in his arms, unconscious. 

He carried Shuichi and dumped him onto the sofa, took out his cell phone and dialed J's number.

'J…Tachi here. I've got Shuichi with me.' 

J grinned wickedly. ' Good.. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

************************************************************************

Phew!! Chapter 4 is harder than I thought. I faced many problems writing this chapter. Ask Ashura.. she'll know..hehehe

Anyway.. I hope you've enjoyed chapter 4!! Thank you for reading it! Ja.. until next time.. Before I forget.. I humbly apologize if there is any grammatical error.


	5. The chase continues

Please read this first!- Well.. I'd like to apologize for some harsh words, which I've written down there. And the scene between Shuichi and J.. Truthfully, I felt bad myself. Never written this kind of stuff before. Hope it is still bearable.. Gomen to those who felt uncomfortable.. I think that this chapter is a bit boring. I promise I'll write a much more interesting fic in chapter 6! Honto ni gomen nasai!

Thank you to all the reviewers!! The comments are at the end of the page!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 5- The chase continues 

'K, found him yet?' Hiro looked at his manager as he asked. K's disappointing face told him the answer. Hiro sighed again. This must be his 99th sigh of the day. They went to numerous places and yet they still could not find his hyper friend anywhere. 

'That Shuichi…If I ever get my hands of him… I'll…' 

'K san.. This is not the time to discuss this..' Hiro cut in desperately. 'We better find Shuichi before anything happens', he added on. 'Let's go, K. We'll move on to the next location.' Hiro said and sat astride on his motorcycle. 

'SHIT!' K shouted suddenly. Hiro glanced back and stared at the blonde man. 'What is it this time?' Hiro asked monotonously.

'I left my revolver at Touma's place! That's my new revolver! I just got it today from a friend of mine!' K groaned. 'The latest model from…' 

'K…' 

'What?' K stopped rambling and looked at Hiro.

'Shut up… there's no big deal right? It is at Touma's place. Just go and get it later! What is important now is Shuichi. S.H.U.I.C.H.I!!!' Hiro purposely spelled it out.

K opened his mouth to fight back. Before he could even utter the first word, his cell phone rang.  He clamped his mouth shut again and took out his phone from his trousers pocket and answered it.

'Mr. K here.'

'K san?? Sakano here. We can't get through Hiro-kun's number.'

K grinned. 'Yo.. Sakano.. What's up?' 

'K san.. big trouble!!' Sakano said urgently.

K's grin faded and asked seriously. 'What's wrong? Any news about Shuichi?' 

Hiro's attention turned to K at the sound of Shuichi's name. He scrutinized K's facial expression. He knew something were wrong automatically. K rarely looked this serious before. 

'We'll be there..' K's answered and cut off Hiro's thoughts. 'By the way, Sakano.. could you please keep my gun for me.. It's on the small table where we were seating just now.' 

'_Arre_?? Gun?? But.. K san, there's no gun here…' Sakano sounded confused.

'What do you mean there's no gun? I remembered clearly I left it there before I left the apartment. Try to look carefully, Sakano.' K asked again. 

'Err.. matte.. K san..' Sakano said uncertainly. 'Honto ni K san.. there's no gun.. in fact, there is nothing on the table! Are you sure you left in on the table?' 

'Or course I'm sure..' K tried to answer patiently. He doesn't understand why it was not there. He didn't take it out. Touma and Mika are there. They wouldn't take it either. No one came or left the apartment. 'Matte… someone did left the apartment.' K whispered, not caring what was Sakano saying.

'Sakano.. Before Yuki left the apartment, where was he sitting?' K ground out. 

'Eto.. let me think.. I think it was the one next to the table where you put your gun..' Sakano answered. 'Masaka.. K san.. Yuki san took the gun?' 

'Fraid so….' K answered grimly and clicked off.

'What the hell was wrong?' Hiro asked worriedly.

'Ikuzo!! Let's go.. I'll tell you everything while you drive. We don't have time' K jumped onto the motorcycle and fastened his helmet. Hiro looked confused for the moment but he did not argue.

'Where are we going?' Hiro focused in front as he asked. 'What the hell happen?' 

'Aizawa's place. Double shit..Hiro.. Ma-kun came and told Touma that Aizawa is behind all this. He and his friend J, wanted to…uh… you know what…'

Sweat tickled down his neck. 'And then…?' Hiro managed to ask.

'The worst thing is I think Yuki stole my gun and he is heading there!'

'Damn it.. why didn't you tell me earlier? We have to get there…Yuki might kill him!' Hiro said as he speed up.

***********************************************************************************************

Sakano dropped Touma's phone on the floor and fell onto his knees. Touma, Mika, Tatsuha and Fujisaki looked stunned. Ma-kun sat on the couch dumbly, starring at him.

'Sakano-san.. what's wrong? What about Yuki took the gun?' Touma rasped. 'Sakano!' he shouted and shook Sakano's body roughly when he failed to answer.

'Seguchi san… This is getting from bad to worst. K said that he left his new revolver on the table over there..' Sakano pointed to the table at the corner and continued 'but then, it's not there nor anywhere. We suspect…' 

Touma's eyes widened and whispered, 'Eiri took it.', he finished for Sakano.

Sakano nodded helplessly.

Ma-kun shivered when he heard the news. Touma's conversation with Sakano hit him hard. 'Tachi..' he whispered. He's worried about his friend. Yuki might… he might killed Aizawa for what he had done. He shuddered and the pain on his head twinges when he remembered the last time Yuki came to look for them in NG. Yuki's deadly eyes, his every hard blow on him sent Aizawa and Ken shivering at the back. Touma mentioned that Yuki took the gun, which means that Yuki is really angry this time and he would not hesitate to kill Aizawa. 

Touma and Tatsuha were discussing what to do when Ma-kun suddenly stood up. Both of them stopped talking and turned to look at Ma-kun.

'Ma-kun, where are you going?' Touma asked.

Ma-kun flinched. 'Er.. toilet.. where is it?' he answered untruthfully.

'Go straight and turn left.' Touma pointed to the semi-dimmed hallway.

'Er… thanks' Ma-kun mumbled and headed towards the hallway. Tatsuha looked at him suspiciously.

Ma-kun locked the door behind him and sat on the dry floor. He took out his cell phone with his trembling fingers and dialed Aizawa's phone number.

***********************************************************************************************

Ding dong!

Aizawa smiled at the sound of the doorbell. He opened the door and greeted his expected friend.

'Where is he?' It was J's first statement when he entered the apartment.

'I've put him in my room. He's still unconscious.' Aizawa replied as he closed the door. 'Asoko.' Aizawa pointed to a room.

J grinned. 'Good.. good…. I knew I could count on you.' J gave Aizawa a few smacks on his shoulder before laughing out loud.

Aizawa curved a cruel smile. 'No problem, J. This is a small matter.' He folded his arms and went on, 'Go on J.. you won't want to let our customer wait for too long.' Aizawa urged.

J grinned again and went in the room. Shuichi lay on the bed, eyes closed with his hands bandaged. J sat on the bed and studied Shuichi. He looked vulnerable in his sleep; not exactly what he had pictured but the idea of fucking him pleased him. His heart pounded faster in excitement, his energy was at a surplus. The uncontrollable throb of his manhood made him fumbled with his belt he undid it.

Shuichi chose that very moment to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and winched when he felt the pain on his stomach. The first thing that he noticed was a huge, almost 6 feet man in front of him, desperately trying to get his clothes off.

'Wh… at are you doing?' Shuichi asked, alarmed with what the man was doing. The next thing he realized was his hands was tied with some sticky tape. As he struggled to free himself, the man in front of him spoke.

'Shuichi..isn't it? I never noticed you were such a beauty.' 

'What…do you want?'  A panic-stricken Shuichi asked, fumbling with his words as he did.

'You know what I wanted…I helped Tachi to publish that stuff and I noticed you were such a cute little boy. No wonder even that cold bastard writer loves you. I have been wondering for the past night how would it feel to fuck you senseless.' The man curved a wicked grin. He unfastened the last button of his jeans and let the material slid down freely.

Shuichi couldn't help but to notice the engorged size of his manhood. He had never seen anyone else's besides than Yuki's, of course. He felt disgusted at the sight. 'Yamerou…' He moved backwards with the help of his 2 free legs as he whispered, unable to hide the fears inside him. He felt his back touched the edge of the bed and he knew there was nowhere to run. He watched helplessly as the man in front of him moved closer.

J was certainly enjoying every moment of it. He found it amusing looking at the frightened boy, escaping from him when he knew there was nowhere to run. He moved closer and pulled Shuichi towards him, overpowering Shuichi's struggles. 

Shuichi saw J's face approaching his with horror. The lust on J's face, his foul breathing made him sick and sent chills down his spine. Shutting his eyes tightly, he turned his head to the left, listening to his pounding heartbeat.

'Kami-sama, tasukete!!! Yuki, tasukete!!!' a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he whispered.

'J!!!!' Aizawa screamed suddenly, banging the door as he did.

J groaned out with frustration and pushed Shuichi away. He opened the door without bothering to pull his jeans on.

Shuichi released a thankful breath. He looked at Aizawa, who stood at the door, wearing the same set of clothing when he came to look for him.

Aizawa noticed Shuichi was awake. He badly wanted to laugh and mocked at him, but this wasn't the right time. 'J.. we have to get out of here.' Aizawa turned his attention to J and blurted out.

'What the hell for?' J asked, obviously annoyed with Aizawa's sudden decision. 

'J ..listen to me.. Ma-kun called just now. He said that Yuki is coming to my place now.' Aizawa tried to persuade J and went on, 'Although I don't know how the hell Ma-kun knew about our plans or how he knew that Yuki is heading here with a gun.' 

Shuichi's eyes widened as he heard Yuki's name. Yuki… Yuki is coming to save him.. he thought.

'So..what the hell are you so afraid of? I can easily finish him. It's not that I've never done it before.' J boastfully answered.

'J… It's not so simple! Yuki.. He's a dangerous man. He's damn strong for one reason and the other thing is he has a gun.' Aizawa exclaimed.

J stood quietly half naked from waist down.

'J.. we don't have a gun and Yuki wouldn't even think twice to kill us. After all, He did killed those men in New York' Aizawa persuaded J again.

J punched his fist on the wooden door, releasing his frustration. He hated to back off now, especially his desire to fuck the pink colored hair boy behind him was so strong. 'Ok.. we'll retreat for today. Bring the boy along.' J turned around and put on his pants. He dressed and looked at Shuichi, who was still sitting at the same place he left him. J moved closer to Shuichi and cupped his face with his rough hands. 'Don't think I've finished with you, my dear boy. The suspense will only make me to want you even more. Be prepare to face your worst fears.' J grinned and released his hands.

Shuichi glared at him. As desperate as he is to prove to them that he's not afraid, he found that he had failed it completely. He had exposed his vulnerability in front of them by showing J his fears.

J pulled him roughly off the bed and forced him to walk out of the apartment. 

'Hanashite!!' Shuichi wriggled to free himself.

'J smacked Shuichi hard on the face and held him right on the place before he fell down. 'Listen, you little brat, either you walk or I'll carry you. Whatever you choose, you still have to come with us.' J warned him.

Shuichi ignored J's warning and continued to struggle. 

A blow on Shuichi's head made him stilled. He fell onto Aizawa's arms, unconscious. Aizawa looked at J. 'This is the way to handle him.' Aizawa muttered and dropped the vase onto the floor. He pushed Shuichi's body towards J. J carried him without complaining and headed out of the apartment.

**********************************************************************************************

Ma-kun came out from the toilet after calling Aizawa. He purposely flushed it to make it as though he was really doing some business it the toilet. He washed his hands and opened the door. He jumped when he saw all 5 pairs of eyes glaring at him.

'Ma-kun, what the hell are you doing in the toilet for so long?' Touma asked.

Ma-kun tried to laugh. 'I was doing my business of course. What else a man can do in the toilet?' He laughed out casually.

'There are many things a man can do in the toilet. Calling his friend for example.' Tatsuha snapped. Ma-kun looked guilty.

'Teme… Why the hell did you do that? You know that Shuichi is in danger now! You know what those bastards want from Shuichi. Don't you care for Shuichi?' Tatsuha grabbed Ma-kun's shirt and continued, ' The monster will rape and kill him, do you know that!?' Tatsuha shouted at him with fury.

'Tatsuha..calm down.' Touma said. Tatsuha pushed him away forcefully and clenched his fists by his side.

Ma-kun fell onto his knees and looked at the marble floor. 'Because.. because I….' Ma-kun whispered.

'Because what, you bastard?' Tatsuha threw at him.

Ma-kun looked directly at Touma with his teary eyes and blurted out. "Because I don't want Tachi to die!' Ma-kun sobbed. 'No matter how bad he is, he's still my friend! When you say that Yuki took K's gun..I'm really afraid that he might kill Tachi.. I don't want him to die.. onegai Touma.. Onegai…' Ma-kun sobbed harder.

***********************************************************************************************

Yuki arrived at the apartment right after Aizawa and J fled through fire escape staircase. He checked the revolver before crashing into the apartment to make sure that it was fully loaded. 

He kicked the apartment door opened with a kick and went inside. The apartment was empty. Not a single human being was found. The apartment was clean and tidy except for a broken vase on the floor and an empty bottle of wine on the table. Yuki checked every room in the apartment. The place was deserted.  

'Shuichi.. where are you?' Yuki whispered as he keeps his gun. 'I'm not too late am I?' He asked himself. 'Cannot be..' he answered himself, trying to erase his fears.

'Damn it..' He cursed. It couldn't be wrong. Ma-kun himself told Touma that he overheard the conversation. 'Did they change the venue? Or someone had informed them about his arrival? What the hell happened here? Why there is a broken vase on the floor? Why?' Yuki asked himself a hundred and one questions.

'Aizawa Tachi…' He growled aloud. He had never been so angry and frustrated before. 'I swear I'll kill you..and J… you're next!!' Yuki swore. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 A/N: Not much adventure in this chapter huh? Arg!! I'm sorry! (Pulls ears) I'll write a better one in chapter 6! Don't flame me please!! I still couldn't decide, whether to write Shuichi getting raped or not. Sighz…Anyway.. Please review!! Thank you!!

Ikuzo-Let's go..(very familiar eh,…saiyuki fans?)        Yamerou-Don't/Stop  

Onegai-Please   Hanashite- Let me go!                       Matte- wait   

Asoko-Over there                                                     Tasukete-Help(me)               Kami-sama- god

Thank you to all my reviewers.. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!

Kakarots san, I knew it, you're a dragon ball fan!! I'm a fan too.. Love all the saiya-jins! Especially Goku, Trunks and Bezita! I love your review.. Had a good laugh!

Ashura, Thank you for helping me! I owe it to you! I doubt Sanzo would want to lend his gun.. hihihi..

Asma.. thank you for your support.. I will work hard!

Shinzui san, again.. I must thank you for your lovely review. Psst… I don't like Shuichi 

being girly also.. hihi

Futago san, thank you so much for the review! I agree with you. Aizawa WILL pay.. ( Laughs evilly, holds up a fork)

Daijoubu, Yukina-chan, don't cry.. I'll try my best ok?

Sailor wade san's quote: YOu are So evil!!! Arre?? Dare?? Who is evil? (ask innocently)

Skippy san, I apologize for not explaining some of the Japanese words I've wrote. I will try to write it in the future!

Empath-no-tenshi, panatlantic..thank you so much for your reviews! I will work hard! *nods

Rusco san. Kill Aizawa? Maybe I'll ask Sanzo sama to do it..hehehe (he's the murderer)

Arigatou to Yume, Genuine_sun and Maladyrancor for the reviews!


	6. Is it too late?

Chapter 6 is finally here! I've changed the ratings, hehe... Happy Reading and don't forget to give me your comments! 

Ashura san, after discussing for many times, I've finally decided what to write for this chapter. Looks like you are going to need more aspirins..hehehe.. And don't pull all your hair off! Don't go lurking ne.. cause we all know that Sanzo sama wouldn't lend his gun!

Asma san, thank you so much for your advice!! 

Shinzui san.. I love Shuichi!!! (cries) I don't like him when he's being girly.. that's all! Anyway, thank you so much for your comments. I have changed the '…' to "…..". Daijoubu.. that's not a flame. ^_^. I hope this chapter would not disappoint you.! 

Sailor wade san.. Arigatou for your reviews. If you are reading this chapter, I think you're going to say that I'm so evil again! 

Panalantic san, I guess we all hate J, do we? Rusco san, Aizawa and J will pay!!

Futago san, I hope you're not going to kill me after reading this chapter! (hides behind the cupboard)

Frozen midnight san..I love your pen name! It's a really nice name! Domo Arigatou gozaimasu for your support and comments!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6-  is it too late?

Yuki tried to calm himself down.. 'K'so' he cursed. What the hell is wrong with him? He never lost his cool before. Never! He sat on the cushion sofa in Aizawa's apartment and tried to figure out where would Shuichi and those two bastards were. He realized that sitting there would not change the fact the Shuichi was not there, so he stood up and strode out of the apartment. Yuki grew more frustrated when his cell phone chose to ring again that very moment.

"What the fuck is it this time?" Yuki barked out his first greeting.

"Eiri san…" Touma asked.

"What the hell happened Touma? You told me that Shuichi is in Aizawa's house. Where the hell is Shuichi? There's not even a single human being in the house." Yuki asked angrily as he went into Mika's car and slam the door shut. He used his free hand to start the engine and drove off.

"Eiri-san…" Touma paused for a while before continuing "I don't know how to explain this to you." 

"Just tell me, Touma,.. I'm not in a mood for games.' Yuki almost shouted in the car.

"I…" Touma hesitated. Yuki suddenly wished that he were with Touma now, so he could by-pass his heart for him. Yuki was about to explode when he heard someone else snatched the phone.

"Aniki…" Tatsuha screamed. "That bastard Ma-kun.. he told Aizawa that you were heading there and…" Tatsuha cut off and Touma took the phone again. 

"Eiri-san.." he began.

"Shut up!" Yuki growled and switch off the phone. He took a James Bond U-turn at the traffic light and speed back to Touma's apartment, ignoring the traffic rules. Not that he cared anyway.

**********************************************************************************************

Touma looked at his own phone numbly after Yuki switched off the phone. He then glared at Tatsuha before exploding. "What the hell did you do that for? Why did you tell Eiri?" 

"Then? You don't want to tell aniki what this bastard had done?" Tatsuha pointed at the frightened Ma-kun seated on the sofa, starring straight into Touma's eyes as he defended his point. Unlike his aniki, Tatsuha was never afraid of Touma. To be exact, he's never afraid of anyone else other than his brother.

Touma closed their distance with 3 steps and slapped Tatsuha hard on his face. " Do you know what might happen if you told Eiri this? Have you ever thought about it?" Touma shouted. 

Tatsuha looked up and placed a single hand on his face, trying to recuperate from the pain. He clenched his fist tightly into a ball and punched Touma back. "Why the hell you wouldn't let me tell him? You were going to tell him yourself before you chickened out!" Tatsuha argued.

Touma fell down on the floor. He looked up at his brother in law and stood up carefully. He remained calmed for a man who had just been beaten. " You don't know what will happen?" Touma said quietly. " Tatsuha.. you're a brainless idiot!" he shouted suddenly.

Tatsuha was taken aback by Touma's sharp voice. " Eiri will kill Ma-kun if he knows!" Touma blurted.

Ma-kun shivered when he heard his name. 'Yuki is going to kill me for what I've done. Ma-kun trembled at the thought. 'He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me' Ma-kun repeated the words over and over again in his head. "No!!! Please don't!!!" Ma-kun screamed.

Tatsuha looked at Ma-kun guiltily. He knew he had rushed into things, blurted out the wrong words that he shouldn't had. He knew his brother well. Yuki would not leave things as it is. Ma-kun is in a dangerous position now. 

"I'm so..sorry Touma.." Tatsuha whispered.

Touma shook his head. " It's ok Tatsuha" he looked at the terrified Ma-kun as he said. " We should get Ma-kun out of here before Yuki…" 

'BANG!'

Touma's sentence was cut off by the loud crash. All the occupants jumped and turned their attention to the door, hoping it was not Yuki.

Touma confirmed his worst fear when he saw a very angry Yuki stood at the door, glaring with his deadly eyes that swore to kill anyone that stood in his way. His hand gripped K's revolver tightly in his hands.

Yuki said nothing and strode inside the apartment, closing Ma-kun's gap and his with 2 strides and pointed the revolver at Ma-kun.

Ma-kun, still shaking with fear, went down on his knees in front of Yuki and begged. "Yuki-san, onegai.. don't kill me.. Please.. don't" Ma-kun wept. He banged his head on the floor over and over again, repeating the same words as he did so.

Yuki still said nothing. Touma, Tatsuha, Mika and Fujisaki kept quiet, they dared not even move an inch or mutter a single word in case Yuki loose control. 

Yuki knelt down in front of Ma-kun, pointed the gun at Ma-kun's neck, forcing him to look up at Yuki before spitting out, " Give me ten reasons why I should spare your life.." 

Ma-kun sobbed harder. His heart pounded faster and cold sweat tickled down his cheek. All he could think of is the gun below his chin and a single move of Yuki's finger could end his life straight away.

"Answer me you bastard!" Yuki barked, penetrating the gun harder.

"Eiri-san…." 

"Shut up, Touma!!!" 

"I'm so sorry.. I don't want Aizawa to die, Yuki-san!! I really don't!" Ma-kun cracked out.

"Not good enough", Yuki replied. "Tell me in ten seconds or I'll shoot you straight away." Yuki said mercilessly, showing no emotion to the terrifying Ma-kun.

"I…I…" Ma-kun mumbled.

"ichi… ni.. san.." Yuki counted softly.

"Aniki!" Tatsuha pleaded. Yuki ignored his brother and kept on counting. "yon…go..roku.." 

Ma-kun stayed still and shivered harder. ' I don't want to die, I don't want to die!!' he thought. 'Think of something!!'

"nana… hachi… kyu… time's up!"

"I'll tell you where Aizawa took Shuichi!" Ma-kun closed his eyes and shouted out of a sudden.

Shuichi's name stopped Yuki from pulling the trigger. He smiled. 

Ma-kun prepared for the worst to come, but not a single gunshot was heard. He released a relieved breath and looked up slowly, only to find Yuki smiling at him. Without warning, Yuki moved his hands a few inches away and pull the trigger. The bullet just passed Ma-kun's neck. Ma-kun was speechless after witnessing the bullet pass through his neck and urinated in his pants.

"Sa..Ma-kun.. Shall we start by telling me where Shuichi is?" Yuki asked softly, his lips curved an evil smile.

Ma-kun helplessly nodded.

**********************************************************************************************

"Ken!! Open the bloody door!" Aizawa shouted.

Ken opened it a minute later and got a shocked of his life when he saw Aizawa, and J carrying an unconscious Shuichi standing in his doorway. "What the hell happened?" Ken mumbled. 

Aizawa and J ignored Ken's question and went in to the apartment, leaving Ken to close the door. Ken locked the door and followed both of the men into his living room, bearing hundred and one curiosity. " What the hell happened?" he repeated his words.

Aizawa sat down and indicated J to put Shuichi down on the sofa. "We are escaping from Yuki, He's coming to my apartment with a gun after he learned that Shuichi is with us." Aizawa explained briefly.

"Yuki did what??" Ken exclaimed. "My god.. Tachi.. what the hell did you want from Shuichi? I thought you only want to publish the nude photos!" Ken trembled slightly as he spoke. The thought of Yuki coming after them made him sick.

"Ken.. I wanted him to experience what I had gone through! Can you remember the pain of being rejected, do you remember the humiliation we have to suffer because of him?!" Aizawa yelled, pointing a finger to the unconscious Shuichi.

"Tachi…. I remember, but then.. This is a different matter! You damn well know that Shuichi meant a lot to the writer. He will not let things as it is. And Touma… he's one of the most influential man in Tokyo!" Ken cried out. "And let's not forget K and Nakano Hiroshi." Ken continued.

"Ken! I told this to Ma-kun already and I'm telling you now. Either you join us or leave us. Pick one." Aizawa said.

Ken remained silent for a while. Finally, he looked at both of the men in the room and spoke, "I'm sorry, Tachi. I really wanted to help you. But…"

"Enough! That's it! If you don't want to help us, then just back off," Aizawa barked out. "But we still have to stay here; We can't go back to my place. J's place is out of question too because he's sharing his place with his mates." Aizawa stated. 

Like it or not, Ken had to agree to Aizawa's term. "Then, I'll just leave both of you here." Ken mumbled and turned to leave the apartment. 

"Tachi.. where do I put this kid?" J asked. His lust for the kid rose to an almost unbearable height and felt his manhood hardened as he watched the kid lying peacefully on the sofa.

"Over there." Aizawa pointed to Ken's room. "Help yourself" he winked at J and smiled.

J, without waiting for a second invitation, carried Shuichi and went into the room slamming the door shut with his leg. He put Shuichi on the queen-sized bed and stripped himself with a record-breaking speed.

Shuichi opened his eyes slowly.  His head twinge, his vision were blurry and saw nothing but a silhouette in front of him. He shook his head a little and tried to look again. This time the picture became clearer. The man stood in front of him was none other than the six-footer J, removing the last piece of clothing that he clad. Shuichi's eyes widened and sat up, struggling to free himself from the bandage on his hands.

J noticed Shuichi was awake and looked up at him, stark naked. "There's no need to struggle, my dear boy," J smirked. "It wouldn't do you any good. Just lay back and enjoy..." He licked his dry lips as he spoke; his eyes clearly shown that he lusted after Shuichi's petite body.

Shuichi gulped down a small lump. He remained rooted on the spot and shook uncontrollably. He felt like crying, felt like shouting. But neither tears nor voice came out. All he did was moved back to the edge of the bed and shook his head again and again.

J climbed on the bed, dipping the mattress as he did, sinking his weight onto it. He moved closer to the terrified Shuichi.

"Yamerou.. Onegai.. yamerou!!!" tears finally flew freely as he screamed on top of his lungs. Shuichi used his still tied hands and swung them to the left and right and kicked his 2 free legs at J, hoping that either one of them would hit J.

The attack didn't even touched J. He ignored his pleas and continued to move closer to Shuichi. He caught Shuichi's hands with a strong hand and pushed Shuichi backwards, forcing him to lie down and held the captured hands above the pink haired. He lowered his head to Shuichi, trying to taste the younger boy.

Shuichi, who was still struggling, brought his knees up and hit them hard on J's groin. J groaned in pain and released Shuichi immediately.  Shuichi managed to wriggle himself away from J and tried to run towards the door. Before he could even reached it, J recaptured him again and pull his hair towards him. " You bastard!" he shouted as he smacked Shuichi hard on his face repeatedly and punched his stomach before pushing him back to the bed.

"Tachi!!" J shouted.

Aizawa opened the door and leaned against it. "Why..J.. I thought you were strong.. What happened to both of you?" he asked innocently.

"Shut the fuck up and help me.." J grumbled.

Aizawa smiled and went nearer to Shuichi. "Tsk.. tsk.. look at you.. You poor thing. Bruises here and there." Aizawa said softly. 

Shuichi's face numbed from the attack. His stomach still hurts and he knew that his face was swollen. He doesn't have the energy to lift even a finger. Eventually he managed to move a little, only to find himself trapped again. J and Aizawa cooperated with each other. Aizawa held his hands while J held his legs.

Shuichi couldn't remember much what they did afterwards. He did hear his clothes were ripped off by either one of them. He felt J pressing ugly kisses on his back, his rough hands roamed all over his body, scratching his back with his fingernails as he did so. 

"Gomen nasai Yuki.. Honto ni gomen nasai.." he whispered softly to himself, clenching his teeth together as he sobbed. " I tried, Yuki.. I really did.. Forgive me.." 

With one smooth trust, J drove in from behind roughly, causing Shuichi to scream in pain again and again. J ignored every single cry and penetrated harder to ease his own anger, his frustration and his uncontrollable throb of his manhood on Shuichi. He pumped harder with each thrust, torturing the younger boy to his limits. When he finally reaches his climax, he shuddered and collapsed on top of Shuichi, panting. 

Aizawa released Shuichi's hand and whispered softly next to his ear, "There… it is so much easier when you don't fight." Aizawa mocked and curved an evil smile on his mouth, patting Shuichi's wet with tears face as he spoke.

Shuichi shut his eyes tightly, allowing the tears to flow freely. He felt sick. He felt dirty. He wanted to throw up there and then. He never had sex with any other human being except for Yuki. 'Yuki would not want me anymore,' he thought, sobbing harder. He wished he could end his life right away for he does not want to face Yuki like this. Certainly not like this.

********************************************************************************************

Yuki went in Ken's apartment without crashing in, as the door was not properly shut. He was still panting after running up 2 floors to reach the place. The first thing he noticed was an opened bedroom door, with 2 naked bodies on the bed and a smartly dressed man knelt next to the bed. He saw a huge body on top of Shuichi's and recognized the smartly dressed man as Aizawa Tachi.

"Shuichi.." he whispered softly, too softly until it went almost unnoticed.

"Shuichi!!!!!!!!" He shouted. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, what do you think? Please comment, onegai! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Shit… I've started college, my part time job and my Japanese class. I hope I have more time to write this fic! Sighz…


	7. Author's note

Mina san!

Konnichiwa! Watashiwa Kazuki desu! Ogenki desu ka? 

Gomen nasai, this is not chapter 7. I'm still working on it. ^_^.  The reason I upload this is because I want to see whether my fic will be uploaded in ffnet! When I uploaded chapter 6, I can't find my fic anywhere! (cries) Sure enough, the upload was a success, but it was not on the main page! For those who reviewed me, you found my fic under the review history is it? Sighz. I wonder what happen. Ashura san told me that it happened to her before. Can anyone out there tell me what is going on? 

Anyway, I would like to grab this chance to say a huge thank you to those who has supported this fic! I would not made this far without you! Honto ni arigatou!~! I will continue to work hard! (Nods)  

Lastly, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter! I would really like to prolong it, but I'm afraid it would spoil the whole thing and the readers will be wondering what are they reading about. ^_^.  

Some of you might be wondering where I got my pen name. Well, it came from the anime getbackers. Kazuki is a cool character in the story. No, he's not the main character, but he does play an important role in it. I don't really know how to describe him, because it will take a while to write about him. Anyway, that's how I got my name!! 

Once again, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!

Kazuki. ^_^

In the next chapter: Will Yuki kills Aizawa and J? Is Shuichi leaving Yuki? Ma.. find out more in  the next chapter!! 


	8. The scene

Mina san!! Konnichiwa!! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I meant to write this chapter earlier, but my college started and the assignments were pilled nicely waiting for me to touch it. ^_^ And then…I had an accident. So.. I was in a state of shock for a few days. Finally, I can complete this chapter! Phew… 

Arigatou to everone who has supported this fic including Ashura, Frozen Midnight, Kakarots, Futago-Akuma-tenshi01, Shuichi san, S.Wing, Shinzui, Anime Otaku, Asma, Hopemia Yukimura, Natascha, and Skippy.. ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________________

Phew… I'm still alive after writing chapter 6!! Futago san stabbed me for like about 13 times.. I'm so lucky that I'm still alive. Thank you, god! (closed my eyes and prayed) Ok.. Futago san.. let's go and kill Aizawa together ..hahaha  Thank you so much for your reviews!! Love them!

Ashura san, please don't pull all your hair off and don't take too many pills.. It's not good for your health ne..  
Shinzui san, I'm sorry I didn't pictured Ma-kun well. Probably, I don't know what to write about him ..hehe.

Kakarots san, thank you so much for the review.. I'm just curious, there's always a Lee primary and secondary in your review.. There are 2 of you?

Yukimura san, Ermm to be honest, I don't know whether Shuichi was raped before. The subtitles were not clear and they didn't explain anything. They only mentioned that Shuichi's was attacked. I was confused also. I'm sorry if I wrote wrongly!

Arigatou to Natascha for telling me where to look for my fics..hehehe

Shuichi san, You like getbackers?? Me too!!! There are a lot of cool characters in Getbackers. Ginji, Ban, Kazuki, Jubei, Akabane, Shido.. Yes.. I love all of them! Shuichi is so kawaii ne?

________________________________________________________________________

SHUICHI!!!!!! Yuki screamed. 

Aizawa and J both jerked their heads up and turned their attention towards the source of the voice.  J got off Shuichi and quickly pulled on his trousers while Aizawa stood up and staggered a few steps backward. The blonde hair writer stood in front of them with a gun on his hand looking as though as he is ready to kill anyone standing in his way now.

Shuichi opened an eye and smiled. " Yuki.." he managed to whisper. "You came.." Tears welled up in his eyes before flowing freely down his checks. He tried to get up, but found that he was in no position to do so, especially after continuous attacks from J and Aizawa. He slumped back onto the bed before he could even sit up.

Yuki looked at his young lover. Shuichi looked so vulnerable now. He had never seen him like this before. His heart thumped uncomfortably as though a sharp knife just stabbed into it. He wanted to cry, to give him a bear hug and comfort him, to assure him that everything would be all right. 

"Yuki… I'm .. sorry. I've really tried. I…" Shuichi coughed as he said, interrupting Yuki thoughts. "They are just too strong." He continued and finally sobbed out uncontrollably after holding his feelings for so long.  He buried his face with his still tied hands, ashamed that Yuki had to see him in that way.

Yuki's anger shot up to the peak immediately. He did not need to ask what had happened. The evidence was clear. He knew what they had done to Shuichi. He cursed his own stupidity for being late. He raised his hand and pointed the revolver at them.

"Come out.." He narrowed his eyes and commanded.   

When Aizawa remained motionless along with J, Yuki moved his hand slightly to the left, and fired. The shot missed Aizawa's neck by 2 inches. 

"I… I.." Aizawa fumbled with his words. His knees were shaking so badly now until it was visible even though he was wearing a long pant. J remained cool. He scrutinized the so-called Yuki. 'Looks not that tough to me' J thought. He knew he could beat the crap out of him anytime.

"Are you coming out?" Yuki growled, still pointing the revolver at them, threatening to shoot anytime.

Aizawa moved his right leg. He tried to walk out the room, only to be stopped by J. J placed his hand on Aizawa's shoulder and shook his head. He turned his attention to Yuki and smirked.

" You're that boy's lover aren't you?" J folded his arms and said. "Your lover is excellent at bed. You should see him screamed and squirmed just now. Trying to wriggle away. But sadly.." J shook his head, pretended to be sad before continuing, "I still managed to fuck him."  J gave a victorious smile and stared straight into Yuki's eyes as he said it, challenging Yuki to pull the trigger.

"J… Stop it.." Aizawa pleaded.

"What's the matter? Don't be such a coward!" J turned slightly and looked at Aizawa as he said. "I did screw him after all. We had fun watching him crying, didn't we?" J laughed out heartily.

Yuki shut his eyes tightly before opening them again. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger, aiming at J's right thigh.  The shot hit the target accurately. 

'BANG'

J screamed in pain as he stumbled down. His hands held his right thigh and groaned in agony. Blood gushed out from his leg, pooling the carpet beneath him with blood.

Yuki walked slowly to the room, pointing the revolver at Aizawa's direction. Aizawa moved backwards without a back glance and tramped on J's hand and fell on the floor as well.

Yuki smiled evilly as he went into the room. He approached the bed and sat on it, his other hand ruffled Shuichi's hair and whispered. "Baka, there's no need to cry." Yuki chided, still looking at the two men, one screaming in pain and the other shaking badly.

Shuichi stopped sobbing and looked up at his lover. Truthfully, he's afraid of his own lover. Yuki looked …. Dangerous. He had never seen him like this before. He hadn't even finished thinking when he felt a cloth landed on his body. Apparently, while he was thinking, Yuki took of his coat and dumped it onto Shuichi's body. 

"Cover you body, Shu.." Yuki ordered and freed Shuichi's hands.

Shuichi smiled as he did as he was told. Yuki never called him Shu. It was always baka.. baka and baka. Shuichi pulled the coat and slipped it on with much difficulty. 

Yuki never turned to look at Shuichi. His attention never left the two men.

"Yuki san.. I.. didn't mean it.. Honestly.. I …" Aizawa began after keeping his mouth zipped for a few minutes.

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted. 

"Yuki san.. please don't…" Aizawa begged.  "Yamerou…" he whispered.

"Yamerou??" Yuki raised an eyebrow. He gave an evil grin. "I'm sure Shuichi had said the same thing. But you showed no mercy. So, why he HELL would I spare you?" Yuki roared.

"Matte..Yuki san.. please don't…" Aizawa pleaded when he saw Yuki's furious face. He had the same look as the last time when he went to look for them. His eyes were …scary. Those eyes meant that he could kill anyone anytime that stood in his way.. Aizawa gulped at the thought of it. 

Yuki ignored Aizawa's pleas and fired another shot.

The shot hit right on Aizawa's shin. Aizawa clasped his hand on his left shin and bawled, eyes twitched together in pain.

"Yuki san," Aizawa managed to mutter. "Onegai.. don't. I don't want to die. I.." Aizawa sobbed.

"Don't want to die?" Yuki questioned. "You know I'll kill you if you do that to Shuichi!" Yuki answered smoothly. "So…. Tell me.. Aizawa kun, why would I let you free?" 

"I…." Aizawa choked with his words. 

"Go-fun…" Yuki announced suddenly. "I give you 5 minutes and come up with an answer. Think hard, Aizawa-kun. Your life depends on the answer that you give." Yuki said grimly.

Yuki stood up and walked towards J who was still whining in pain. "So, you are the infamous J?" Yuki began as he approached J. "Tell me J, did you have a good time with my Shuichi? You've enjoyed yourself?" Yuki stepped hard on J's wound and asked.

J yelped. Despite his 6 feet stature and huge body, he looked vulnerable lying on the floor. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally, he shook his head.

Yuki stood tall and rigid, glaring at J. "No?" he asked as he pointed the gun at J again, threatening to pull the trigger.

"No.. I…" J spoke. 

"You what? Enjoyed yourself?" 

J looked lost. He didn't know whether to answer yes or nor. Either way, it's fatal. 

" Too slow" Yuki said and pulled the trigger. It hit J's other leg. 

Yuki removed his foot from J's thigh and knelt down. He grabbed J's collar and pulled him close to his face and whispered. "Listen, J.. Shuichi is mine. I'm the only one who has the authority to touch him. Not that fucking Aizawa and certainly not you. You understand?" Yuki stated quietly but firmly 

Shuichi tried to listen but found that he could not hear a single thing except for some whisperings. He wanted to stop Yuki from pulling the trigger, but something held him back. Yuki is extremely angry now. He wouldn't listen to anyone else, not even him. It was a big mistake for Aizawa and J to set the fire on in the first place.

"You bastard.. do you understand me?" Yuki suddenly shouted when there was no response from J. Yuki directed the gun at J again.

J's eyes averted to the gun gluing on his head. Cold swear trickled down his neck. His injured leg is burning, causing him to sweat more. He nodded his head quickly.

Yuki smiled. He patted the gun at J's cheek and smiled. "Good boy." He murmured. 

"Sa,… Aizawa-kun, have you thought of the answer?" Yuki asked as he turned to look at Aizawa. 

Aizawa gulped down a huge lump. He had just witnessed J's agony. Yuki didn't really give a shit. He meant what he said. 'I must think of something, I MUST counter attack. I … no we'll be killed if we stayed on like this.' Aizawa thought as he saw Yuki approaching him.

Yuki did the same thing as he did to J. He knelt down in front of Aizawa and pointed the gun at his head. Before Yuki could say anything, Aizawa grabbed the gun from Yuki and punched him hard on the face, using all the strength that he had.

Yuki fell backwards and landed right in front of J. Aizawa quickly averted the gun and aimed at Yuki. He stood up forcefully and clamped a hand on his injured leg. 

Yuki stared coldly at Aizawa, showing no emotions. Instead of panicking, he gave a I-don't-give-a-shit grin.

"I'm going to kill you soon, Yuki. I swear I will." Aizawa shouted like a mad man when he saw Yuki challenging him with his grin. " Wipe that fucking grin off your face!" 

Yuki ignored his commands and bored his eyes into Aizawa. Aizawa grew more frustrated when Yuki did not compelled with his orders. 

"I'm going to kill you, Yuki.. Ah.. wait… I think I'm going to kill your stupid lover first before I kill you. That would be interesting." Aizawa's lips curved an evil smile before continuing. " I want to see you suffer… I want to see you cry when I kill that pink brat." Aizawa laughed out heartily.

Yuki's grin faded and his eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists hard by his sides. "Touch Shuichi and I'll kill you." Yuki whispered, his killer eyes glared at Aizawa.

Aizawa hesitated for a while. Even though he possessed the gun in his hand, Yuki's eyes managed to made him weak. He pushed the thoughts away and held the gun firmly in his hands. "On the second thought, I think I better kill you first." Aizawa said and fired.

Yuki sensed that and quickly evaded by rolling away to his left. The shot hit right on J's chest. 

"Yuki!!!!!"  Shuichi screamed ( yeah.. I thought of adding him in because I have been neglecting him.) Shuichi let a relieved breath when he saw Yuki managed to escape unhurt. He wanted to move, but each time he tried to do so, his body ached.

J raised his finger and pointed at Aizawa. "You…..", he choked. J slumped backwards on the floor and remained still. His eyes were still open.

"J… I've killed J.." Aizawa whispered, unable to believe what he had just done. His eyes widened as he saw J lay unmoving on the floor, with a pool of blood emerging from the body. The blood gushed out as though as the water tap has leaked. Aizawa trembled with fear. He saw his hands shaking, his knees buckled and for the moment, he forgot about the pain on his leg. The only thing that crossed his mind was he killed J with the gun on his hands.

Yuki looked shocked for a while. He saw Aizawa was already shaking, unable to control himself. He thought of a plan. He would take the opportunity to move closer to Aizawa and steal the gun away from him. Yuki stood up carefully and walked slowly towards Aizawa who was only a few feet away from him. 

Aizawa realized Yuki was walking towards him. He quickly turned the direction of the gun towards Yuki. Yuki froze at his place. 

"You son of a b****. You were the one who made me kill J!" Aizawa screamed. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to KILL you!" Aizawa repeated the words again and again.

"Aizawa-kun, onegai, yamerou.. Please don't hurt Yuki" Shuichi sobbed as he begged. Shuichi's heartbeat drummed faster each second, making him difficult to breath.

Yuki stood rooted on his place. Truthfully, he didn't mind dying, but to think that after he died, his idiot lover is going to cry and moan for him, caused pain in his heart.

"Shut up!!! I'm going to kill this bastard!" Aizawa shouted and pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shuichi cried out.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you so much for reading! Please give some comments!! 

Gomen for any mistakes!! 


	9. Yuki was stabbed?

Gomen gomen .. I took so long to finish chapter 9!! I have too many boring stuffs to do! 

Thank you for reading my fic again, and I apologize for any grammatical error. 

Ashura san, Thank you so much for being my editor! If you didn't proof read my fic, there will be tons of errors. Sank you!

Re-chan, Thank you so much for putting my fic in your home page! I've checked your home page! It is so cool!!!

Futago 01 san, Thank you for the lovely review.. I do envy you!!! You and your twin have gravitation mangas!! Wah! (cries)

Shuichi san, You're going to cosplay as Shuichi? Tell me when!!! And make sure you sent some pictures to me!! Onegai shimasu!!! I tried to mail you, but you didn't put your e-mail address in your bio. L Most importantly, let me see Shuichi pics!!! 

Gomen hopemia san, I always ended my fic with cliffhangers. No!!! Don't kill me!! 

Asma chan, did you enjoyed your trip to Australia?

A big thank you to Gina Reed, Ki-chan, graviaddict and Yukimura san for reviewing. (Gomen, yukimura san, I knew I wrote the wrong stuff. Thank you for telling me! And Please… Don't sent Yuki after me!!)

________________________________________________________________________

'Click'…

Aizawa closed his eyes and fired the gun. To his astonishment, no gunshots were heard. He opened his eyes again and looked at the gun in bewilderment as though as he had never seen it before. 

Yuki Eiri stood there calmly and smirked. Shuichi practically shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what will happen. When no shots were heard, he opened them again and released a relief breath.

"Yuki.." Shuichi smiled. He felt like fainting anytime soon. "You're ok. Honto ni.. you make me worry." Shuichi said, tears welling up.

"Baka.." Yuki replied without looking at him. "You were the one who always caused troubles and made me worry about you." 

Shuichi gave a sad smile. "I guess so.." he replied before closing his eyes and fainted.

Aizawa looked puzzled for a moment. 'What is happening? Why the gun did not work?' he thought. He almost lost his courage to fire. But seeing the bastard in front of him made him angry and humiliated all over again. Yuki smirked at him only a few seconds before. Determined, he raised his hands again and fired one more time. 

'Click.. click .. click.. click…' 

"Why didn't it work?" He murmured as he kept squeezing the gun trigger. But still no gunshots.

"A'ho.. no matter how many times you fire that damn thing, it wouldn't kill me," Yuki said as he took out the cigarette pack form his breast pocket, took out a stick and lit it. He inhaled it deeply and puffed it out, "Any normal person would know that it ran out of bullets." Yuki sneered.

Aizawa's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him. 'Damn' he cursed. His leg hurts. He clutched his hand on his thigh and squeezed it hard. "It couldn't be.. you only fired 5 shots. There should be one more left." Aizawa gritted his teeth as he spoke.

Yuki grinned. "Yes, But I did fire one before I came here." Yuki said casually. "Aizawa-kun, never take things for granted." 

"Urusai!! You were the one who made me carried out with this plan.. You killed J!" Aizawa shouted accusingly.

"Correction, Aizawa-kun, I did not killed him. You pulled the trigger, remember? You did." Yuki took one last puff and threw the cigarette on the floor. 

"Iie… I didn't .. I didn't!!!" Aizawa screamed. He clasped both of his hands on his ears and shook his head again and again. One of his ears was painted with his own blood.

"You did.." Yuki mentioned softly, as though as he was trying to hypnotize Aizawa.

"Uso!!! (lie) I didn't !! I didn't !!! Aizawa screamed. The pain on his leg had been forgotten, and for the moment, he had forgotten where he was. All he could think was a dead J lay on the floor, just a few centimeters away from him. He staggered backwards until his leg touched the corner of a small table. He saw a fruit knife rested on the basket from the corner of his eye. Without hesitating, he grabbed the knife and lunged forward at Yuki. 

Yuki, did not predicted his move and looked stunned for the moment. Yuki tried to move as fast as he could, but Aizawa was faster. He managed to penetrate the knife on his chest.

"Arg…" Yuki moaned softly and clamped a hand on his chest. He did not see it coming. Aizawa was too fast. Yuki scrutinized Aizawa's facial expression. Aizawa looked like a person who had been possessed, uncontrollable and he does not look sane. "K'so…" Yuki cursed. He had played his cards wrong. He thought by penetrating Aizawa's feelings could make him break down and expose his vulnerability. For once, Yuki Eiri had made the wrong decision. He felt his eyes blurry, his movements slower than usual, and his head spinning.

Shuichi's eyelids chose to flutter open at that very moment. He blinked his eyes for a while before his eyes widened again when he saw blood gushing out from his blonde lover's chest. "Yuki!!!" Shuichi screamed. He forced himself to get up despite his whole body aches. But he didn't care. He placed his 2 bare feet on the floor and made his way slowly to Yuki.

"Baka!!! Go away!!!" Yuki shouted and tried to push Shuichi away from him. Yuki knew that Aizawa was aiming at both of them. He couldn't afford to take the wrong move again. Another wrong step would be fatal. 

Aizawa averted his eyes to Shuichi. He stared at his all time rival with hatred. "I'll Kill you!!" Aizawa announced suddenly lunged forward at the weak Shuichi who couldn't even stand up properly. 

Yuki was preparing to evade the attack from Aizawa. He did not expected Aizawa to change his target. Panicked, he took two huge steps and wrapped Shuichi in his arms, his back facing Aizawa.  The sharp knife penetrated Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki felt his back stings as soon as Aizawa stabbed the knife onto it. He hugged Shuichi harder and gritted his teeth to stifle his cries of pain. He slumped his body onto the floor along with Shuichi beneath him.

Shuichi saw the attack. Aizawa meant to stab him. Yuki… Yuki had risked his life to save him. "Yuki.." his voice wavered. "YUKIII!!!…" Shuichi shook Yuki's body gently. He tried to get off Yuki, but Yuki was simply too heavy ad he was too weak.

"Yuki… Uso da…. Onegai Yuki.. Please don't die.. Onegai…Onegai.." Shuichi chanted over and over again as he sobbed. He hugged his lover tighter.

"Urusai… Shuichi no baka.. You're really troublesome.. you know that?" Yuki whispered. Shuichi swore that he saw Yuki smiled at him. 

The apartment door burst open suddenly and there stood Hiro, K and Touma panting. 

"What the hell…..? Kami Sama!!! Eiri!!!!" Touma shouted 

Aizawa took no notice of the three men in front of him. He gripped the knife harder and moved towards to Yuki.

"Eiri san!!!" Touma ran forward, grabbed Aizawa's hand and pushed him away. Both of them landed on the floor. The knife was just a few inches away from Touma's back. 

Hiro and K stood rooted, feeling dazed. 

"Baka!! What the hell are you doing there? Help me !" Touma shouted when Aizawa started to struggle to free himself.

"Hanashite!!" (let me go) Aizawa roared. 

It took almost three of them to hold him still. It is unbelievable that a medium sized man like Aizawa Tachi could display such enormous power. 

"Eiri…!" Touma released his grip from Aizawa and went to Yuki. "Are you alright?, Eiri!!" Touma asked again, looking extremely panicked.

"Seguchi san.. Onegai.. please save Yuki.. He was stabbed right on his chest just now…" Shuichi cried. He didn't cared about the tears flowing freely on his checks, he just wanted to save Yuki.

Touma quickly overturned Yuki and got a shock of his life when he saw a pool of blood beneath him. Shuichi was practically bathed with blood. Shuichi sat up immediately and indicated Touma to place Yuki's head on his laps. He pulled the blanket from the bed and pressed it hard onto Yuki's chest to stop the bleeding. 

Touma took out the cell phone and called for ambulance. 

"Touma.. Help us!! This bastard is getting away from our grip!" K yelled.

Touma turned around and saw Hiro and K trying their best to pin down Aizawa. Clenching his fists by his sides, he strode to Aizawa. He pushed K away and punched Aizawa hard on his face. 

"That is for Eiri…" Touma said angrily. "And this is also for Eiri.." Touma said and gave another blow at Aizawa. That stilled him somehow.

Hiro loosened his grip on Aizawa and kick him right on the stomach. Aizawa groaned. 

"What was that for???" K asked.

"That… is for Shuichi.." Hiro replied casually.

"All right.. two blows for Yuki-san and another kick for Shuichi.. What I should do now?" K thought mischievously.

"Shut the F*** up and get me a rope now." Touma snarled. 

"Ok ok!! Whatever you say!" K answered. They somehow manage to get a rope out of nowhere and tied Aizawa up.

"Eiri…." Touma spoke, turning his attention to the blonde man lying on Shuichi's lap. " I'll bring you to the hospital now." Touma said as he placed his arm onto Yuki's.

"Shut up, Touma." Yuki managed to murmur. 

"Yuki!!! Please.. let Seguchi san take you to the hospital! You'll die if you don't go there." Shuichi persuaded Yuki.

"Urusai……." Yuki coughed. "You're really a noisy kid, you know that?" Yuki said before passing out.

"Yuki!!!" Shuichi shook Yuki's motionless body. "Yuki!!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Shuichi, K, Hiro, Touma, Mika and the whole lot waited outside the operation room anxiously. Hiro was comforting the sobbing Shuichi, placing an arm around him. Aizawa Tachi was in another operation theater. His wounded leg needed to be treated.  The police took their statements and informed them that Aizawa was going to be charged under the second-degree murder. The police insisted that Yuki somehow has something to do with the murder. Touma somehow twisted the story and told the police that Yuki fired J's leg in order to defend himself. He even made calls to a close friend of his, whom was also the chief police inspector. 

"Hiro… Yuki.. will he be alright right?" Shuichi looked up at Hiro's comforting face with his swollen eyes, seeking for some answers. Shuichi came out from the outpatient treatment only 5 minutes ago. Shuichi was practically dragged into the examination room when he reluctant to do so, insisting that he wanted to wait for Yuki.

"Of course he will," Hiro patted Shuichi's shoulder reassuringly. He actually didn't know the answer. Judging how much blood that Yuki lost, he could not deny the fact that Yuki might be in danger of losing his life. What's more, the wound was deep, and it hit right into the heart. He didn't know how deep it went, he could only pray that he would survive. 

The doctor came out after about 3 hours in the operation. 

Shuichi bounced up from his seat and rushed to the doctor immediately, followed by Touma, Mika and Tatsuha.

"Sensei.. How's Yuki?" Shuichi tugged at the elderly doctor's lab coat as he asked.

"Sensei… aniki wa…" Tatsuha broke off his sentence when he saw the doctor's expression.

"He is lucky that the knife did not hit his important organs, but… he had lost a huge amount of blood. If he could pass through tonight, it will be ok." The doctor explained, pushing his spectacles to the bridge of his nose as he answered. "Anyhow, we will try our best." The doctor assured.

"Arigatou… sensei…. Can we go and see him?" Shuichi sniffed.

"Certainly, but only 2 at a time please. And please wait till the nurse transferred him to the ICU room."

Just after the doctor left, the door opened and three nurses pushed the bed out. Yuki, filled with tubes, was breathing with the help of the oxygen tank. A bag of dark red blood hung on top of the bed and Yuki was naked from waist top, with bandaged wrapped around his body. 

"Summimasen.." the nurse interrupted. "Who would like to register for this gentleman? We need to have records." The chief nurse explained.

"I will." Touma spoke. "I don't care how much is the fees, just put him in the best room in the hospital." 

The nurse nodded. "Would you please put him in the special ICU room?" she turned towards her colleagues and requested. 

"Onegai shimasu…" Touma bowed slightly at the nurses. The nurses nodded their heads and wheeled Yuki away, with Shuichi and Tatsuha following behind.

Once Yuki was placed in the room, Tatsuha and Shuichi went in to see him. They have to wear protective gloves and coats to enter the ICU room. They stood next to Yuki for a minute or two and stared at the unconscious Yuki before Shuichi spoke.

"Tatsuha-san, can you please leave me alone with Yuki for a while?" Shuichi meekly requested. 

Tatsuha nodded and exited the private ICU room quietly. He knew that Shuichi longed to be with his brother. He could he how depressed Shuichi was. The pink haired boy is really head over heels for his brother. 

Once Tatsuha exited the room, Shuichi went to the bed and took Yuki's hand into his and squeezed it lightly. His hand was cold. Yuki looked like he was sleeping, except for the tubes and needles on his body. The tears fell again. Shuichi couldn't help but cry when he saw Yuki. His heart hurts.  He knew it was his fault.

"If only I did not made Aizawa angry, then I will not bring so much trouble. If only I did not get up from the bed, If only I didn't go near to Yuki. Non of these would have happened." Shuichi blamed himself. "I did nothing but bring trouble to you. Like the last time you vomited blood. I was entirely to be blamed. If I did not come into your life, this would not happen. You would still be writing novels and enjoying your life." Shuichi sobbed softly, trying to control the sound level of his sobs.

He brought Yuki's palm and kissed him lightly before placing it on his check. " Yuki.. Please wake up..I promise you.. If you wake up, I will leave you alone. I will not be a nuisance to you anymore. Dakara, Kami-sama, onegai.. help me… Help Yuki…" Shuichi whispered. 

________________________________________________________________________

Arg!!! I couldn't end this story after all! I thought of making this chapter as the last one, but…. 

Ma.. I promised that next chapter is going to be the last!!! (I hope).. Minna.. please stay with me..^_^

**Next chapter:** Will Shuichi leave Yuki? Most importantly, is Yuki waking up?


	10. Owari!

Konnichiwa Mina-san! I've change my nick.. It's Kazuki14.. And No.. I'm not 14 years old. I just like the number..^_^. 

I wish to apologize especially to Ashura Akuma san and Lady Jam san for not updating earlier. I have too many assignments to do. When I finally finished them, my finals are around the corner!!! Taihen tsumanarai!!! 

And this is the last chapter!!! I hope you will enjoy it! 

________________________________________________________________________

Tatsuha stood outside the room, listening to every word Shuichi had said. He shook his head slowly and muttered, "Shuichi no Baka.."

"Tatsuha san!!!"

Tatsuha jerked and saw Touma, Mika, and K running towards him. He placed his forefinger on his lips, indicating them to be quiet. They looked puzzled but remained as they were told.

"Do shimashita ka?" (What's wrong?) 

Tatsuha didn't reply, instead he pulled them to a corner far enough from the room and explained what he had just heard. 

"Nani??" Mika exclaimed. "That baka really said that?" 

Tatsuha nodded. Less than 10 seconds later, Hiro came running towards them. 

"Seguchi san," he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

"What's wrong?? What happened?" 

"Seguchi san.. the reporters.. they are all out there. I don't know how they got the news about Yuki, Shu-chan and Aizawa, but they are out there now, demanding for some answers. The securities are blocking them from entering the hospital for now, but I doubt it could hold for long." Hiro managed to gush out the words after taking a long breath.

"Touma…what are we going to do?" K's eyebrow arched slightly.

"Sa…( I don't know)(1)" Everyone was looking at Touma, seeking for answers while Touma himself looked absolutely lost for the moment. He leaned against the wall and thought hard. After a few painful seconds, Touma eventually looked up. He looked determined and confident. He smiled.

"We are going to provide them with answers." Touma answered lightly.

"WHAT??" All four shouted simultaneously which caused the nurse in white to warn them to lower their volumes. They looked embarrassed and quickly muttered an apology.  

"I am going to have a press conference sooner or later, so why not have it now? It will save me time." Touma explained. "There are a lot of rumors these days. All speculated by the media. I need to clarify with them." Touma pressed on.

"He's right," Mika voiced out.

"Sa…, K san, Nakano san, ikimasho ka?" Touma adjusted his coat and started to walk towards the lift. 

"Arre?? We have to go too?" Hiro pointed his finger to himself, puzzled. 

"Matte, Tohma… what do you mean? We have to go?" K frowned.

Tohma turned his head slightly behind and smiled as he replied casually. " Of course, Nakano san, K san.. K san, you are the manager and Nakano san, you are a member of Bad Luck." Tohma replied patiently, still smiling.  

Reluctantly, K and Hiro followed Tohma to the lift, leaving Mika and Tatsuha for a little brotherly and sisterly chat. 

________________________________________________________________________

'He looked so peaceful, so calm.' Shuichi thought as he stared at his blonde lover. He took his hand, raised it to his lips and place feather light kisses onto the palm before putting it down again.

"Yuki.. onegai.. wake up.." Shuichi whispered, hoping that he could see Yuki's eyelids fluttered open.

When Yuki remained as he was, tears fell again. Shuichi sobbed. He cried and cried until he had no more tears left and finally lay his head on the soft bed and fell asleep on the sitting position.

Tatsuha and Mika entered the private room quietly after talking for almost half an hour at the corridor. They found the singer asleep. Mika meant to wake the singer and asked him to go home and rest, but her brother stopped her and shook his head.

"Let him. He wouldn't want to go even if you practically forced him to." Tatsuha murmured quietly.

Mika looked at his brother again before agreeing. She could see that there was a small circle of wetness on the bed. Without arguing, she turned to leave the room, followed by Tatsuha.

________________________________________________________________________

"Seguchi san, what happened to Yuki Eiri?"

"Mr. President, we've heard Aizawa was the one behind all these. Is that true?"

"Seguchi san, the picture shown on t.v, is that really Shindou Shuichi from bad Luck?"

"Nakano san, you are Shindou-san's member cum good friend, can you tell us what really happened? What about those photos?"

"K san, What is going to happen to Bad Luck? Will the news affect Bad Luck's coming concert in about a month's time?"

The questions came pouring as soon as the three of them appeared in front of hundreds of journalists with microphones and cameras flooding in front of the private hospital

Touma, with every bit of a President's manner, remained cool and calm. Unlike him, the other two were totally taken aback by the questions shot at them.

Touma took one of the journalist's microphones and spoke in an efficient tone, " I believe NG has a lot to tell. We will try our best to explain what has happened and to clarify some incorrect statements published by the media."

Before the reporters could even reply, Touma spoke again. "I cannot give any comments on Aizawa san for now, because the police are still investigating the case."

"But.. We heard that Aizawa killed a triad member, Seguchi san. Is that true?" Another reporter quickly cut in.

"I think I'm in no position to give the comments because the police are still investigating. But the only thing I'm sure of is the pictures published a few days ago were not Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck. I'm sure that's not him. Right, Nakano san?" Touma turned his head slightly and gave Hiro a smile. 

Hiro got the message clearly and started talking. "Uh…. Yes.. that is definitely not Shuichi. He doesn't look like that. Definitely not!" Hiro put more stressed in his tone to convince the reporters. The reporters looked satisfied with the answer and did not probed further. 

"What about Yuki Eiri san? Why is he in the hospital? We heard he's injured badly." One of the reporters threw at Touma.

Touma looked guilty. He doesn't know what he should answer. 'Should I say that is it because of Aizawa? But that would expose everything. Or should I say that he met an accident?' Touma played the questions on his head over and over again. He was definitely save by the bell when the chief nurse came out and warned them.

"Please, Seguchi san, you are not allowed to make any press conference here. This is the hospital. It would disturb other patients." The nurse said politely but there was certain sternness in her voice.

"I will have a press conference in two days in NG. I will provide a satisfied answer." 

________________________________________________________________________

"Why did you protect Aizawa?" Hiro asked angrily when they were walking towards Yuki's room.

"Touma, I don't know what is your intention, but I think you should give us some very good answers before I blow your head off." K took his revolver out and pointed at Touma's head.

Touma shrugged. "I don't know." 

________________________________________________________________________

Yuki opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a strange, dark and cold room. The first thing he noticed was there were bags of blood on top of him. It took him a while to register that he is in the hospital. He gazed down and saw Shuichi's head rested uncomfortably on the side of the bed, asleep, with his hand clamped tightly with Shuichi's. Carefully, he untangled his hand from Shuichi and placed it on the singer's pink hair. 

"Brat.." he muttered. He could not help but smile at his young lover. Shuichi looked worn out. He guessed he must have been crying a lot. 

"Yuki…." Shuichi mumbled in his sleep, a fresh tear escaped from his closed eyes. Gently, Yuki brushed the tear away with his finger, taking the opportunity to stroke the singer's soft cheek. 

"Baka.." he whispered again before he fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Shuichi woke up right after dawn. He blinked his eyes twice, trying to remember where he was. He took 3 seconds to remember what had happened and quickly shot up into a sitting position. 

"Itai…" He groaned softly. His neck and his back hurts. He looked at his blonde hair lover, who was still in coma. He took Yuki's and brought it up to his cheek. 

"Yuki…"

Shuichi suddenly remembered what the sensei said last night.

"If he could pass through tonight, it will be ok." The doctor's words played on his head again and again.

Shuichi got panicked. He studied Yuki Eiri's features carefully. Nothing seemed to be wrong. But the only thing was Yuki looked extremely pale with lips almost turned into white.

"Yuki…" Shuichi shook Yuki's arm gently. Shuichi swallowed the sudden tightness in his throat. He refused to believe this. 

"YUKI!!!" He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, shaking his rigid body as he did. "Yuki..onegai… don't leave me, YUKI!!" Shuichi buried his head on the mattress and wept. He mumbled the novelist's name incoherently and shook his head, unable to accept the truth.

"Urusai…Baka Gakki."(Stupid Kid) 

Shuichi felt a warm hand on his head and stiffen.. "Kono koe wa…" (This voice is…) 

"YUKI!!!!" he looked up and smiled.  If not for his injuries, he would definitely give him a bear hug. Instead, he took his hand and held them tightly in his. He was utterly speechless, his heart bursting with happiness.

"Urusai…" Yuki said again. "I cannot even sleep peacefully. And what is this, don't leave me thing?" Yuki eyed Shuichi amusedly.

A wave of heat rushed through Shuichi's face. Within seconds, his face was as red as a tomato's. "Yuki… you are so bad!!! Why didn't you tell me you're awake?" Shuichi accused, hitting Yuki lightly on his arm.

"You didn't ask…." 

"Yuki… honto ni..yokata…I don't know what will happen if you didn't wake up." Shuichi's expression turned serious, his eyes welled with tears as he gazed into Yuki Eiri's eyes.

Yuki sighed. He breathed in deeply before replying. "I was hoping I didn't wake up, so I don't need to look at your idiotic face." 

'Yuki doesn't even want to see me. I am a nuisance after all.' Shuichi thought. Suddenly, he remembered what he had said just the night before. His own voice seemed to echo in his head. 

'Please wake up..I promise you.. If you wake up, I will leave you alone. I will not be a nuisance to you anymore. Dakara, Kami-sama, onegai.. help me… Help Yuki…' he had said the night ago. 

"What happen to Aizawa?" 

Yuki's sudden question interrupted Shuichi's thoughts. "I… I… Aizawa-kun has been arrested. He was charged for 2nd degree murder for homicide. I don't know much about it. Seguchi san didn't tell us anything." 

Yuki nodded. "So…are you alright?" 

Shuichi was startled with the question. "Arre? Watashi?" Shuichi pointed to himself.

"Yes, you idiot. Did you go for any check-ups?" Yuki grew frustrated.

"Uhm… yes. The sensei said I'm alright. Just a couple of bruises on my uhm… you know." Shuichi said shyly. "The doctor has given me some pills to take."

Yuki remained silent as he listened to Shuichi's explanation. There's something definitely wrong with him. Usually, he would jump and scream around. But he did neither. He was being an obedient kid, answering all his questions uneasily, which of course, he didn't like it at all. He knew that brat had something hidden from him and he although he wanted to know what is it badly, but his proud attitude wouldn't allow him to probe further. 

Shuichi, at the meantime, was busy thinking how he would tell Yuki about his decision. 'Probably, he will be please. Or probably, he'll flew in rage.' The statement ran over and over in his head. 'Baka….' He scolded himself. 'Of course he will be please. I am a nuisance after all. Tell him Shuichi!!!' his mind told him.

Shuichi was going to open his mouth and speak when the private room's door suddenly burst opened. Mika, Touma, Tatsuha, Hiro, Fujiksaki, and almost the whole of NG's crew burst in.

"Eiri!!! You're awake!!" Mika exclaimed.

"Eiri san… I'm glad that you're awake." Touma stood next to Shuichi and looked at his brother-in-law.

"Ch.. what do you think then? My eyes are opened, of course I'm awake." Yuki hated these feelings. He hated for being helpless and extremely disliked to be stared at. 

"Aniki… you just woke up, can you at least be nicer?" Tatsuha sat on the edge of the bed as he said at his brother amusedly. 

"Yeah, Mr. Cold as an Ice man.." Hiro added in.

"Nakano.. Omae…" Yuki gave his deadly look at Hiro. Hiro ignored it completely and turned to look at his friend who has been quiet all the while. Shuichi looked …different. He seemed happy to see that Yuki is awake, but he bore a sad smile. 

"Shuichi..?" Hiro asked lightly.

Shuichi automatically smiled at his best buddy before getting up from the seat and excused himself. 

"Shuichi!!" Hiro went after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Touma asked curiously.

"He's always like that. He behaves extraordinary from everyone else. Give him a minute or two, and I guarantee he'll he back jumping and screaming around." Fujisaki grinned.

Everyone in the room kept quiet. They knew that what was exactly wrong with Shuichi. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Shuichi!!!!" Hiro shouted as he caught hold of his arm.

"Hanishite!!!" Shuichi tried to wriggle away. Hiro gripped his hand tighter and pulled Shuichi to a secluded seat in the hospital's park. 

"What the hell was wrong with you?" Hiro burst out angrily.

Shuichi said nothing. He brought his knees up and buried his head onto it, shaking his head as he did so, bringing more frustration to Hiro.

"Damn you.. You are going to tell me what happen because I'm NOT going to leave if you don't." Hiro said angrily as he shook Shuichi's body roughly. 

Shuichi slowly looked up at Hiro's face. Shuichi knew his friend well. Hiro meant what he said. He will sit next to him for the whole day, demanding for the answers that he wanted. 

"Hiro…." Shuichi mumbled and burst into tears, leaning his head on Hiro's shoulder for support as he cried. 

Hiro said nothing and let his friend cried out. Shuichi cried for almost 10 minutes before he revealed his secrets.

"Hiro.. Orewa… I ..want to leave Yuki.. I think he would be happier." Shuichi babbled. 

"WHAT?" Hiro stood up. He turned to Shuichi and shouted. "WHAT the HELL are you talking about?" 

"I… am a nuisance to Yuki.. I always bring him trouble. Remember the last time when he was admitted to the hospital? It was because of me.. and the time when he had a bad headache? It was also me.. I cause him nothing but trouble, Hiro." 

"Demo… Yuki didn't seem to mind!"

"But, he did!" Shuichi uttered. "He said that my presence reminded him of his sensei and him and he really hated it. I tried, Hiro, I tried. I wanted to please him. I tried to change myself. I restricted myself from being too hyper but the more I did, the more I irritated him. And I don't know what I have done wrong." Shuichi let the tears fall freely as he whispered.

"He likes you!!!!" Hiro tried to get the message into Shuichi's head.

Shuichi shook his head. "He likes me all right, but that's not enough Hiro.. He's getting sick all the time because of me. Don't you get it?? I don't want to get him any sicker than this!" Shuichi jabbed his thumb at his chest.

"Shuichi…" 

"Datte…" he continued. "Datte.. Yuki ga daisuki desu."

"So, leaving him was the only solution you had in mind?" 

Shuichi jerked and turned around to see Tatsuha stood in front of him. Shuichi nodded. "I think it would be the best." 

Tatsuha grinned. "Then you better ask the person behind me. He doesn't seem to be satisfied with your answer." Tatsuha moved slightly and Shuichi's eyes widened when he saw Yuki on the wheelchair, still with a bag of blood and water tagging behind him. Touma stood right behind the wheelchair, hands resting on the handle. 

"As tempted as I am to punch the cute little face of yours, I think I better let aniki to deal with you." Tatsuha turned to look at his brother, who looked furious. "Aniki… if you can't talk some sense into him, tell me. I'll be very happy to help." 

"Hiro… Iko…Let's go for a drink. Desperately need a cup of coffee." 

"Uh.. Uhm…." Hiro nodded and obediently followed Touma and Tatsuha. 

Neither of them talked to each other. After a few painful seconds, Yuki started the conversation first. "Shuichi…. wheel me back to my room." 

Shuichi jumped at the mentioned of his name. He was so nervous that he could barely stand up, let alone wheeling Yuki back to his private room. Fortunately, the nurse in charge of Yuki was looking for him. She wheeled him back, leaving Shuichi following slowly behind.

Once Yuki settled in his comfortable bed, the nurse warned him not to get off the bed again. She lectured him for only god knows how long until Yuki got fed up and told the nurse that he wanted to rest. 

"Yuki…." Shuichi began after the nurse left the room.

Yuki stared at him. He was furious. He felt like punching the brat's face right there and then. When his brother told him what he heard while he was in coma, Yuki was speechless. He knew he didn't really showed how much he likes the brat, but he cared. He likes him. He only hated to admit it because his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. "Continue where you stopped with Hiro. No… don't. Start all over again."

Shuichi gulped and trembled slightly. "Yuki… ore wa…" Shuichi took a long breath and rushed out the words before he chickened out.

"I don't want to make you any sicker than this. I have always troubled you. From the day I came into your life until today. You got sick because of me. You were stabbed also because of me. I don't want this!!" Shuichi moved closer to the bed. 

Yuki listened without interrupting. He wasn't sure how to answer. 

"Yuki… Aishitemasu.. Honto ni… You deserved better than this. Dakara.. I think…"

"BAKA!!" Yuki said furiously.

"Eh?" 

"You honestly think I fall sick because of you? Let me tell you something. I fall sick because I am sick. Not because of you. Understand?" Yuki barked. 

Shuichi nodded his head. "Hai…" he murmured.

"Besides, you're not worth it. Dakara… you don't need to leave." Yuki grinned and softened his voice.

"Demo, you got stabbed because of me! Aizawa.. He stabbed you because you were trying to save me!" Shuichi argued. 

"So? What about it?" 

"That's why I say I'm a nuisance." Shuichi meekly replied and wiped his eyes.

"Honto ni, you're a gakki (kid). I'm sure everyone would do the same. Even Hiro might do it." Yuki grew slightly frustrated talking him. Perhaps he would just say the magic word. 

"Why did you save me then? Was it only a natural instinct of yours? Did I really meant nothing to you, Yuki?" Shuichi clenched his fist by his side as shouted. He was really disappointed to hear Yuki's blunt statement. He knew Yuki did not like him all the while. He's always the annoying brat after all.

"Kotae de!!!" Shuichi challenged Yuki when he did not say anything.

"You really don't understand me, Shuichi. You have been living with me long enough to understand me, you know."

"Arre??"

"I would not do anything if he's not important to me." Yuki stared straight into Shuichi's eyes as he said. "Got what I mean?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

Shuichi went numbed for a while. He almost did not believe what he had heard. 'I'm important to Yuki?' Shuichi thought. Shuichi sat on the bed and rested his head on Yuki's lap.

Yuki, on sitting position, placed his hand on Shuichi's head and ruffled his hair. 

"Wakarimasu ka?" (Do you understand?) 

"Hai…" Shuichi nodded slowly as he answered. For the first time after living with Yuki for countless of days, he felt lighter. A smile formed on his mouth as he looked up at Yuki.

Yuki replied him with a soft smile. "Okaeri nasai." Was all he said.

Much much later, when Shuichi was asleep, Yuki traced his finger to Shuichi's soft face and whispered, "Aishiteru..Shu…" 

________________________________________________________________________

Owatta!!!! I'm so happy I finally finished this story!! ! I hope it wasn't that bad..Actually I wanted to write more on Ma-kun, and ASK. Demo,. Jikan ga arimasen!!! (I don't have time) I have my finals coming..Wah!!(cries) I think I'll write a sequel on it. Please review mina san!

I would also like to thank all the reviewers especially to Ashura Akuma who wrote Junk Boys(Saiyuki), Asma, Shuichi san, Futago san and all the other reviewers for your support! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! I would not be here without you!

(1) ..About the statement made by Touma, I'm not too sure. But when I watched Japanese dramas, the do say that when they meant 'I don't know'

Reply to the reviewers. 

**Arisusa:  **Arigatou for enjoying my fic.. I love being evil!!!

**Ashura Akuma: **Domo Arigatou ne, for always proof read my fic first. Thank you for cheering me when I'm down and for being you.. (This is so unlike me..) Anyway, you are also EVIL!!! Haha… I wonder how Hakkai san can stand you… Sheesh. 

**Nani O Matteru Kima-Wa : **You actually cried? Sob sob.. I'm So happy!!!!

**Shuichi-san: **Thank you ne!!! for your e mail and your review. When are you cosplaying as Shuichi? Remember to sent me the photos!!

**Yamatoforever: **Thank you for reminding me about Bad Luck. I almost forgot about it. Hehe… daijoubu.. Yuki did wake up, right?

**Mistal:Abyss, Water Fairy: **Gomen ne… I took so long to update. Thank so much for liking it! Honto ni arigatou!! And please don't DIE!!!

**Winged Serpent: **Domo Domo!!!! I will try to work harder!

**Asma: **You have always supported me when I'm down. Thank you so much for your encouragement!

**Hidorichan: **Hidori chan, here's your tissues!! I'm so happy when I read your review. Thank you so much!!! I will work harder!!!


End file.
